Spark of light in the abyss
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: This is the second installment of 'Life is Ironic' This one isn't as filled of angst yay.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything from DBZ, nor do I make any sort of profit from this. It is an unpaid hobby. This is the sequel to 'Life is Ironic' Also if you haven't read life is ironic you would be terribly lost. **

'**Spark of light in the Abyss'**

Piccolo skidded from his seat and caught Vegeta in his larger arms cradling the body close. He moved his eyes back to the ghost of a man they both knew, a man that stood ignorant to what his presents meant to them. The reincarnation of the jungle hero Kakarot. Piccolo lifted Vegeta up turning his back away from Goku so he may not his gaze fall on his beautiful hard earn partner. "Guard bring the lord to his bed. I shall check on him later."

The guard ushered forward taking the dead weight of his master's burden and in haste rushed forward leaving the men to their meeting in peace. Piccolo turned and smiled widely at his men. "The excitement was too much for him." He grinned widely gaining several chuckles from the others. His eyes turned to Goku once again. "Tell me, Goku is a Japanese name is it not? And it is clear to me and my men you are not Japanese. So how did you require such a name?"

Goku shifted slightly under the hard stare of the master. "I was adopted by an American Japanese couple. They gave me the name."

Piccolo nodded accepting the explanation. "So tell me, how was it you fought off fifteen men Goku?"

"I was trained in the arts of martial arts by my father since I was a child." Goku slightly bowed.

"Hmm." Piccolo scratched his chin in thought. "Well then come with me Goku. Join me." Piccolo stretched his arm around Goku's shoulders guiding him to the doors. He turned over to the hood leader and smirked. "You go back to the streets and find out more of this rebellion." The look of jealously was not lost to Piccolo as sneakers glared at Goku.

"Master I need him to come with me, incase something goes down." Sneakers replied.

"So he could protect your sorry hide? I think not hood. You did very well without him for years, a night without him you will do just fine." Piccolo smirked. Goku twitched under the arm of Piccolo. "Don't concern yourself Goku, I only wish to talk to get to know you more."

Goku could feel the eyes of the men stare and study him which unnerved him more than being in an all out brawl in the street. But he was trained for all this. He took in calm and steady breaths. Readying himself. As they all stood in the crowded elevator his comfort level once again spiked. He looked up once again at the man who called himself master, his violet eyes looked like a thunderous storm. Then he thought of the one he heard of named lord, but he knew to mention him around the master could be life threatening from the master's protective nature. He decided to forget the instance. "Where are we going?"

Piccolo smirked. "Have you ever heard of Too la guss?" Piccolo's smirk widen when he saw the shake of a head. Piccolo's men chuckled. "It is my personal place filled of all what men of our taste desires."

Goku looked forward as the beep indicated they arrived and was nearly blown away by what was revealed to him as the metal door slid opened. The room was filled of exotic jaguars and leopards lazing around the room chained to the floor in their open habitat of red waterfalls, and fake jungle tress. Exotic dancers' men and women alike twirled around poles, gyrated in cages, and grinded on lounging men with the low temple music filling the air. Lights where low with the mixture of red and low dimmed yellow's, the empty stage basked in a low blue light reflecting off the smooth surface. He felt Piccolo once again guide him forward walking past servers and partakers of the club. In the corner of his eye he seen a man being serviced quite well by a woman, her head bobbed up and down in a sensual movement linking it to the beat. Goku gulped feeling himself slightly sweating. The woman reared her head and lifted up and Goku was left in shock, the woman was a feminine man. He looked over to him as he settled down on the other's rigid cock winking right at him.

"You are not into male pleasure's Goku?" Piccolo deep voice thrummed through Goku's ears.

"No…. I... I never have been with another male." Goku tried to train his voice to steady but the shock made it nearly impossible.

"Do you think it wrong and disgusting?"

"No… I don't… I just never really thought about laying with a man." Goku wasn't far from the truth. He never did judge against other men in who they laid with, but he never found any urge himself to try. The men usually acted like women, or were very fem and he didn't find it attracting to him.

Piccolo made it to his seat a throne like chair a step above all the others except for a thick cushioned pillow beside his throne the place Vegeta usually occupied when he would join them for drinks. He waved to Goku. "Bring a chair here and sit beside me Goku." He watched as the awe struck man maneuvered around settling his chair beside him.

Piccolo spoke to Goku asking the simple questions why he was doing what he was and how he ended up being a part of his empire. It was simple answers; Goku said his family owed far too much money and he needed to make quick cash. Thus he met sneakers, he ran with him for months until the man allowed him into his little gang giving him much harder tasks. It was only when he took the life of an officer was he fully committed to the gang. The reason why Goku continued to stay with them even after paying all dept's been the fact that he enjoyed doing the work. Piccolo grunted and accepted the answers.

Piccolo watched for hours as his men interacted with the dancers, drink to their hearts content, and partook in the countless narcotics catered to their wants. However Goku had not; not once has the man bat his eye to the dancers, nor participated to the drugs offered. Instead he sat the warm beer in hand and listened.

Piccolo grew tired of the scene as he remembered his incapacitated lover; Vegeta, with a wide grin he moved on. Standing from his seat he gave his farewells and parted the scene snatching a bottle of rich whiskey from a tray with two glasses to see Vegeta his lord.

Piccolo haven't been to Vegeta's wing in quite some time and noticed the many new objects in Vegeta's collection. Statues of the past littered the hallway acting like old guards and witnesses of a long ago time. He grunted. He would have thought Vegeta would just drop it all and move forward accepting his new path as the lord of the underworld; but it seems he had more trouble in moving on. Now he wondered as he took a hold of the doors handle, how was Vegeta reacting to the reincarnation of his past love Kakarot?

Piccolo grinned as he saw Vegeta on his balcony overlooking the city; the glow of the lights creating a wonderful hue to his skin making him nearly glow from the artificial lights below. "Vegeta." He nearly whispered the name.

Vegeta didn't even turn as Piccolo addressed him instead keeping his head forward and spoke. "Did you kill him?"

"No I had not." Piccolo shrugged.

"Why?" Vegeta's brow frowned in confusion.

Piccolo chuckled. "Well because he is not Kakarot. He is, but he is not. He has evil in him, a great potential to become even more under my great care." Piccolo's smirk widen as he seen Vegeta tense. "He is down in my little place of sin's partaking in the many things offered. You should see him Vegeta, you would be oh so proud of him."

Vegeta grunted and turned around locking eyes with Piccolo. "What is you're game here Piccolo? Why risk the chance that Kakarot's powers will reemerge and take you down?" Vegeta raised a brow.

Piccolo laughed outright. "He is Goku not Kakarot Vegeta." He empathize the name Goku. "And Goku has no power in him. Are you afraid I will die? Do you hold love for me Vegeta?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Fool. I hold no love for anyone and I wouldn't be so lucky if you were killed. I am just wondering why you are taking such a chance."

"Simple there is nothing for me to worry of. Goku loves what he dose running around like a hood. Why should I stop him from that? It only gains more finance for me, which makes you happy because you can spend it. Him living is only beneficial for us. Doesn't that make you happy?" Piccolo moved over close to Vegeta, nearly towering over him.

"I suppose you are right. Kaka… This Goku living is better for us." Vegeta sighed.

"I brought us drinks love." Piccolo leaned forward.

"And I bought some things that you will fully enjoy for you're whores." Vegeta sneered.

Piccolo grunted moving away. "Jealousy is an ugly thing Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked turning around back to the skyline. "Not jealousy Piccolo, I did it from the bottom of my heart. I only wish to make you happy." Vegeta chuckled in mock care.

"Then come here lay on you're bed, share a drink and lets see what occurs." Piccolo nearly growled out in lust.

Vegeta grunted turning around to hike himself up to sit on the balcony's edge. "You know master I have quite the headache." Vegeta chuckled and allowed himself to lean away from the ledge, making himself freefall from the skyscraper. All he heard was a curse from Piccolo. He held no care as he came closer to the pool waiting on the very bottom; why should he when he cannot die nor be damaged.

He felt the water strike his body with a powerful force engulfing him whole in its cold embrace. He hit the concrete bottom with enough force to crack it, and yet he swam to the surface without any injury. He looked up to the point where his room was seeing nothing. He let loose a crazed laugh and swam to the edge hoisting himself free from the water. He stood doing a long simple stretch and he was off again. First stop was some dry clothing. Then maybe he will see a movie or walk the streets. He will figure it out as the night progressed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It has been days since Goku came and disrupted his thoughts. Vegeta walked around the streets looking for anything to occupy his mind only to discover that the reincarnation of Kakarot plagued him in the worse ways. No longer able to handle the festering questions of was what Piccolo told him true of Goku; he went hunting. He stood on top of buildings looking down the darken streets hunting for the wild hair of Goku or as they called him spit-fire. Vegeta snorted at the name.

From what he knew this was the area the gang hung out the most and when he saw a car pull up into an entrance to a club was when he found what he searched for. Two burley black men jumped out as well and the mixed blood sneakers and Goku. Vegeta chuckled at the group; Goku was sticking out like a sore thumb. He didn't dress like them with the baggy hood and jeans nearly down to their knee showing off their boxers. Revolting Vegeta thought. But Kakarot dressed in black jeans and a muscle shirt, his arms covered in an open dress shirt; still ghettoish but at least to better taste. Then a flash of their bonding ceremony passed before his eyes with Kakarot wearing the flap of leather. Vegeta groaned.

He watched as they walked in leaving the car where it parked and walked in. Vegeta smirked leaping over other building to get on top of the club's roof. He looked around until he found the fire escape and removed the trench coat he wore un-tucking his shirt, opening a few button's, and lightly pulled down his pants to their proper dress code. Oh how awkward it was for him to walk without the fear of the pants falling off his ass. He ripped open the door and walked in taking a seat in the darkest corner watching.

Women surrounded Goku their cleavage nearly popping out of the strap of cloth covering them, pressing their ass's on Kaka…Goku's crotch bumping and grinding; but Goku didn't participate, instead he looked very uncomfortable with their attention. Vegeta raised his brow. A slender woman approached him asking what he wanted to drink. He waved her off with an order of a beer unopened. He didn't trust places such as this. As the night progressed Goku kept the very same drink in hand keeping a thumb over the top. Vegeta mused; he didn't trust the company he kept, how strange. Drugs were offered and yet again Goku had not taken part in their pleasures.

He watched him like a hawk would do a prey. He noticed many slip ups, Goku spoke more refined, he at times got confused on hand gestures, among many other things no one noticed but him. He smirked pleased with his information. He downed his beer and walked out the way he came in. Vegeta wasn't the happier when he fixed his clothing. How anyone could dress in that manner and not be annoyed was beyond him. He looked over the door once again and left. Making his way back to his home.

He opened his door removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor and groaned in dismay from what greeted him. Piccolo laid in the middle with the twins beside him on his bed. Vegeta growled.

"Wow master he is built so beautifully. Such a strong man." Xander chipped.

"I see why you keep him master, he is so handsome." Lander giggled.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta growled. "How dare you defile my bed with those disgusting sluts!"

"Calm yourself lord. I just wanted to play." Piccolo shrugged as the boys whined. "I want to watch you take Lander hard as I take Xander. I want to watch you fuck lord." Piccolo purred.

"Absolutely not! I will not touch either of those whores! Now get out so I can burn that bed!" Vegeta snapped.

Piccolo chuckled and stoked the hair of the twins. "Go on boys, go to my bed I shall greet you then."

Xander moved forward taking Piccolo in a deep kiss as he locked eyes with Vegeta. "Don't take too long master my brother could only handle so much." He winked as Piccolo chuckled and the obnoxious giggles of Lander filled the room as the brothers bounced their way from Vegeta's domain.

Vegeta nearly gagged from the statement a flash of the brothers gaining pleasure from one another disturbed him. "Disgusting vile things." Vegeta snapped.

"Enjoy your night out Vegeta?" Piccolo stretched.

"I had until I came back." Vegeta sneered.

"Why so much hostility Vegeta?"

"You dare ask me such a question when you filled my bed with those creatures!"

"Jealousy is a nasty thing Vegeta hadn't I told you this before?" Piccolo yawned.

"Far from the truth Piccolo, far from the truth." Vegeta shook his head making his way to the shower. "I am tired; it's been a long day and night. Please go and entertain yourself with your sluts." Vegeta grounded out.

"Please pray tell when will you be keeping me accompany at night Vegeta. I do miss your sweet cries of ecstasy." Piccolo purred.

Vegeta grunted; disgust evident in his eyes. "Tomorrow night. I will come to the club with you. I need a good drink." Was all Vegeta said as he walked into the shower to clean himself.

Piccolo grunted but took what Vegeta said removing himself from the satin sheets he called for a maid to change the sheets and pillow cases and making sure they were cool. He knew how much Vegeta enjoyed a cold clean bed to warm up and snuggle in no matter how much he said he didn't.

Vegeta washed away the smoke from his skin from the ghetto club; he enjoyed the waters spray against his skin. Ah tomorrow night he would be going through the same process once again; removing the smoky filth from his person. For now he will allow the night to pass and once the noon came he would go out and look for something that would look good to wear tomorrow night.

Vegeta turned off the stream of water, and settled in for the night. Tomorrow was another day.

Piccolo reclined back with his boys snuggled to him tightly; he gently patted a stray hair as he continued his deep thinking. The reincarnation of Kakarot irked him and yet intrigued him all the same. He could see the flicker of power whimpering inside his soul and knew for certain Goku wasn't as powerful as his past self Kakarot; that fact alone eased his troubled mind. But yet there was some amount of power beneath the surface he was certain and the challenge to take Goku under his wing and make him as he saw fit was exciting. Well there wouldn't be much of a challenge since Goku was already placed amongst his crew; low ranked but still apart none the less. Piccolo could feel his smirk widen from the thought of how Vegeta would accept and react to all this.

Piccolo chuckled as he thought of Vegeta. His lord had said he would join him in his little hub of pleasure for mortals. Perhaps Goku would like to join as well? Piccolo settled back in the pillows as he allowed himself to drift into slumber. Tomorrow is a new day after all.

Vegeta growled; for some reason he went back to the 'hoods' ground, stalking around the afternoon light searching for the one named spit-fire. He glanced himself over in a passing window noticing how he looked; he mingled well with the poor common folk of the ghettos. No brand clothing, no jewelry, and defiantly hid his identity with a scrubbed up baseball hat.

It felt like he walked aimlessly through the streets, watching as beggars held out their hands as he briskly walked by, seeing the street working women turn sultry dead eyes on men, and carefully watched the large groups of men trying to sell their 'goods'. The sounds of shouting, and quick movements caught his utmost attention; in a blink of an eye he was off to the disturbance. He quickly dashed into the abandoned store shop finding a secure area to remain hidden yet able to see the outside alleyway through the bared window.

As Vegeta stretched forward he could see the group of men in the heat of a brawl, Goku no where in sight. One of the men snatched away the bills and goods from sneakers pockets giving him one last kick ready to place a bullet between the mixed blood's eyes until he heard the shouts come from Goku warning off the others that Vegeta only assumed was this group of men looking for independence from Piccolo's control. They raced onward coming through the building. Vegeta pushed himself tighter to the wall, not in fear but to remain unseen. He saw Goku leap over his fallen comrades and continued on onward.

Vegeta turned his head seeing two from the rivaling gang trip in their run; all because they wished to look cool wearing their jeans below their ass Vegeta nearly snickered. Goku came upon them gun held out, his arm shook. Vegeta squinted his eyes not flinching waiting for the outcome. It didn't happen. Goku stood ready to shoot but he faltered. Instead he placed his gun in its holder and stood his ground.

"Leave now and never bother the gang again." Was all he said as he waited for the men to gather and leave.

Vegeta cocked his head to the side and gave a wide toothy grin. It all made sense now, down to the very last detail. He knew what was going on, he was no fool. He was satisfied with his findings readying to confront the man but the 'hoods' finally regained their strength and move to Goku giving him 'props' and words of encouragement. Vegeta waited, he will wait. For now he will just move on get himself prepared for the night's festivities. He was expected after all.

Goku stood around with the other members as they nursed their wounds and ego waiting for the next attack to happen. They have been becoming more recent and brazen these past few weeks; it made it far more difficult to get home these days. He was just about to relax until he heard sneakers phone go off and heard the name master as he spoke. Goku strained his ears to hear what was being said but he didn't have to guess; it had something to do with him by the way sneakers glared at him with heated jealously.

"Yo Spit-fire master wants ya to meet em at his crib." Sneakers growled out.

"Oh, did he tell you why he wanted me?" Goku asked.

"Naw, jus dat he wants ya dere." Sneakers turned sucking on his top teeth. "Better be off guy, he don't like waitin iright?" Sneakers made a motion with his head for the other two men to follow him and leave Goku behind.

Goku felt a slight pan of relieve, at least he was going to be off the streets tonight; but he knew he would be in the lions den which was far worse. But that's what he wanted. He jumped into his car, fired up the engine and was off. The night was approaching and the master wasn't known for his patience.

Vegeta grumbled under his breath as he hunted for a simple outfit; nothing special. Here he was doing servant work wearing nothing but just a towel. The woman had brought an outfit he hated to his room thinking it was along the lines he wanted; the pathetic wrench. But then again what else could he expect from a common mortal. He grinned as he found a shirt, now to the section of pants. But first he needed boxers.

Finding everything he wanted he quickly slipped them on a simple tight black tank top, with very nice hip hugging light blue jeans, a pair black sandals, and a thick leather belt; he did wished to keep it simple. The clothing help define his curves, and shown off his muscular upper body, slim and deadly he smirked at his thought.

As he walked through the halls he was thankful many of Piccolo's business partners where not present due to the fact they had to return to their respective homes in other countries or states. This meant less idiocy he was exposed to; much to his joy, he pressed the cold metal button descending downward. He could hear the thump and bump of the club vibrate under his sandals; he allowed it to relax him.

It was the same scene as it always was when he arrived, lustful dancers, drugged and drunk men leering and gorging themselves in the toxic drink, and the animals becoming quite agitated from the noise, lights, and smoke. As Vegeta made his way to his seat his arm was lightly brushed by one of the servers; their way of gaining his attention to offer him a drink since the music was too loud to speak. Of course they knew the lord was off limits to any of their desires. Vegeta gave a curt nod as the tray was presented to him taking the largest glass filled of hard liquor. In quick and harsh gulps he finished it within moments nearly slamming the glass down and snatched a closed beer.

Vegeta kept his pace not paying attention to the snorters corner, and blocked out the thick smell of sex. He grunted in disgust as he saw a woman go full split on the mini platform her exposed private area kissing the polished floor; he made a mental note to go nowhere near that platform. As the music faded out in the background he heard the deep chuckles of Piccolo and the few of his men that stayed behind. He came in closer and seen just the small gathering of three men. Piccolo, Ivan, and god forbid Goku; Vegeta groaned at his misfortune.

"Ah Lord, welcome." Ivan was the first to notice him; he stood and gave a low bow. "I must say you look… astonishing tonight. I am unused to you're simple clothing, and I must say you look great in anything you wear." Ivan made sure to roll his words in his heavy accent.

Vegeta grunted and nearly snarled at the German man Ivan. "Sit your ass down Ivan and shut up."

Piccolo chuckled; usually jealously and possessiveness would drive him to kill Ivan for his obvious and outspoken attraction to his lover, but for some odd reason he enjoyed watching the interaction of the two. Vegeta just became irate and frustrated with the mortal; to see his lover's face contort with those emotions made him stir. "Come, come you two. Tonight is special, it is rare when the almighty lord comes and graces us all with his presents."

Vegeta sneered and mocked Piccolo, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why thank you all powerful master." Vegeta took a seat at the table below the stairs where Piccolo sat. He felt himself twitched as he saw Piccolo frowned and made a wide sweep of his hand towards the thick cushion beside his seat. Vegeta quickly raged with himself; this was one of the many reasons why he hated coming down here. He was expected to sit beside by the master's feet like some obedient dog. His pride shouted out to him in its rage; yes it is true he had become use to being with the fake god, content even; but to swallow his pride and look for the world like some obedient animal. Of course it was only expected of him to place himself in such a position only in times such as this; any other gathering he had his own seat equal to everyone else.

Goku watched the exchange between the rulers, the master and his lord. He didn't know what was going on everything seemed to be fine. They sat talking of things that they found humorous naturally many of the topics he just faked a laugh here and there. He watched as the lord glared daggers at the master then suddenly all that rage was gone. Then the lord stood taking a breath regaining a calm demeanor and walked up the pedestal and sat on the pillow looking…regal and yet chastise. It made him really wonder on their relationship.

When the topic of the master came up between the gang the conversation would always turn on the master's sexual preference. They would talk about the master's 'partner' the lord, but the way they discussed it, they made it seem it was a mutual partnership; but this didn't seem as such. The lord acted, in the best of terms pissed off that he was there, and the first time he saw him the lord was distant not liking being around the group. Goku's mind spun with questions.

Piccolo lightly stroked the black hair of his lover idly until Vegeta moved slightly away; he chuckled. He knew Vegeta despised the submissive position he placed him in when they where here. But this was what he wanted. He looked over to Goku and smiled. "Tell me Goku, you said you killed an officer of the law. How did it happen?"

Vegeta raised a brow and watched Goku carefully analyzing his body language. He witness the tremor and the nervousness in Goku's hands, seen the quick glances to the floor. He smirked.

Goku raised his head and chuckled. "It wasn't nothing, they guy was weak. He tried to bust me and sneakers of your products and I acted quickly. He was alone and away from his cruiser, so I knew we wouldn't be caught on the dash-board camera. I took him down, and then snot him point plank in the heart."

It didn't go unawares to Vegeta how quickly Goku told the story. Now he was certain with his belief. He saw Goku looking at him with weary eyes and he just gave the man a smirk.

"Ah those fucking pigs deserve it." Ivan boasted with his greasy smile. "They always get into the way of men like us trying to make a simple living. Its wrong I tell you." Ivan stood holding his drink high. "A toast! To Goku for his act. Long live the business."

Piccolo lifted his glass highly occupied with his bass deep laugh. "Yes to Goku."

Vegeta tilted his beer to his mouth watching Goku interact with the two, yes this was interesting. It looked as if Piccolo was ignorant to Vegeta's beliefs on Goku; it told him one thing, the only thing he needed to know. Piccolo couldn't read Goku. It pleased him knowing the Piccolo was blocked from Goku's psyche and it made him wonder; how powerful is this Goku, and did he know of his powers?

Things progressed as they had in the little hub of pleasures, they drank, enjoyed whatever they wished. Ivan was sitting back swinging down his shots of vodka, Piccolo sipped on his drink, Goku watched as the women danced for them, and Vegeta drank more than usual. He felt the drink take the effect on his body giving him a lovely buzz, and the warm numbness.

Goku watched and at times his foot would tap with the beat, it was hard not to enjoy himself. He didn't wish to become intoxicated but the master kept making toasts and demanding them all to join in shots from time to time. He also noticed the lord relaxing under the influence of the drink. He noticed awhile ago the lord was done but the master was feeding him drinks. It didn't go unnoticed when the master slipped in a small amount of white powder in the lord's drink.

Vegeta's head slightly swooned and he leaned on Piccolo's thick leg, his arm thrown over it to gain some leverage for himself. He noticed his sight became slightly fuzzy, a powerful warmth encompassed him. He felt his face heat up.

Piccolo looked down as he felt the weight of Vegeta on his leg and smiled. The flush that took residence on Vegeta's face made him look beautiful and youthful. He waved a hand in Vegeta's hair making him tilt his head up and he looked down in that face. Vegeta's eyes were lidded with a light gloss over them, his cheeks flushed, and his lips were moist from the drink. He nearly groaned when Vegeta parted his lips and Piccolo pictured sliding his throbbing cock between them.

Vegeta turned his head when he recognized the lustful gaze of Piccolo. His eyes locked on the empty stage that lay beyond. How long as it been since he danced on it? Only he was allowed to grace that floor with his feet. He smirked; it was only times like these when he felt the need to move and sway; perhaps it was the music that guided him?

Goku looked harder at the lord and knew what the powder the master placed in his drinks. Love bug, ecstasy, whatever you wished to call it for it came with many titles. Used as a hallucinogen in a pill form, but this was different. It wasn't in pill form but powder and by the looks of the lord's face it was a cocktail of many others. This type was used to rape women without them fighting, it brought up their sexual drive, and it also contained the relaxing agent so they would be willing. Some cases they don't even realize the things they do, acting out the strong sexual desires of the narcotic.

Piccolo moved down and whispered to Vegeta, lightly licking the ear. "Go love, dance. Show the amateurs how to move." Piccolo purred as Vegeta moaned in his throat and tilted his head back for more of his wicked tongue.

In the haze Vegeta stood and stretched with a light sigh. He glided forward lightly brushing his fingers on the dancers exposed chests and thighs as he walked pass. From time to time he looked back catching the hungry gaze of Piccolo he would give him a wicked grin. His movement screamed sensual not the usual smutty and raunchy movements; it made all the eyes turn to him, and oddly enough he was loving the attention he gained.

One female dancer moved to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she grinded his front; he smirked at her boldness. He tilted his head and grinned wide showing off his canine and gave Piccolo a hard arousing look with his eyes. He grasped the long fake blonde locks pulling her away from him, briskly turning her around, and yanked her back flush against him. Her body made a beautiful arch on him, showing off her flexibility. Vegeta slowly dipped up and down with her making her body arch back and forward with each dip. He released her hair and traveled his hands up and down on her sides never taking his gaze from Piccolo. He saw the heat in Piccolo's eyes.

Vegeta felt a masculine body larger then his own pressed up against his back, and he tilted his head back on the broad shoulder; exposing his throat to the world. He felt hands grapping his hips and he couldn't tell if it was the man or woman hands holding him, he didn't care. Instead dipped and grinded with the duo feeling their breaths quicken and the erection grind on his lower back he smirked.

Goku fidgeted under the show the lord gave them all. He knew it wasn't for them, that it was a private show that they witnessed, the lord and master eyes were locked on each other. He watched as the lord switched roles instantly from submissive to dominate with his partners with each move; it amazed him. It cursed slightly as he noticed he was getting more interested than he should, the lord was under the narcotic, he wasn't doing this with his right mind.

Piccolo growled lowly, Vegeta was teasing him and pushing his limits. This was an act of testing; testing several things. How many things can Vegeta get away with, and how long could he last before he dragged him off. He knew that this was exactly what it was; Vegeta was testing to see how far he could go with the dancers. Piccolo would allow this, but if it becomes more than dancing Vegeta would be put back in his place. Then Piccolo smirked, this must be the first time Vegeta has been touched sexually by another; as he watched the male dancer grind his erection in the small of Vegeta's back. He will punish the dancer at a later time.

The song was coming to an end and Vegeta quickly pushed the dancers away from him with a slight huff. He didn't look at the rejected faces of the dancers; they should be lucky they lived. Vegeta heard a song begin and noticed a pole was placed on the stage; he chuckled. Oh he would have some fun. He could feel his blood pump furiously in his ears, his hormones screaming at him to be satisfied from the tease he gave it. The song wasn't the traditional based thrived song that people would dance to; it was a low and slow base. But then again the dj knew he needed something to go with his sensual movements.

The music swayed him, the deep rough voice thrilled him. The words were lost to him as the man sung. He moved with seductive grace towards the pole and lightly spun around, lowering himself to the floor as he spun. The course kicked in, the voice portrayed its powerful effect, and Vegeta arched and grinded; using his upper body strength to hoist himself higher on the pole and hung; once again spinning downward slowing his pace as he went down when the course slowly ebbed and the voice lowered to a seductive base.

Goku felt his mouth dried, no matter how many times he gulped the cool beer down it didn't quiche his thirst. The lords movements entrapped him in his seat, his loins begun to come alive; he was beside himself. He could honestly say this was the first time a man ever invoked such stirrings in him. He was happy when Ivan spoke and remove his attention from the lord.

"Ah master you are a lucky man, the lord is breathtaking. The music I provided really suites him." Ivan leered at the stage as the course ended once again.

Goku turned his head once again noticing the lord making his way to them; a playful smirk on his lips. Goku could only sum up the lord with one word devilish.

Vegeta moved forward, the people parting giving him the space he needed to move freely. A tray was offered an arms length from his path and he snatched up the glass of thick red wine. He kept his pace hearing the singing voice egged him on. He noticed as Ivan removed the table with such quickness he hadn't realized the German had. Vegeta smirked, how thoughtful of the man making room for him to continue his walk forward; no doubt wanting to watch him walk between them instead of sidestepping around to get to the master. Vegeta had other plans.

He stopped in the middle of the three men and slowly licked the top of his lip. He tilted his head once again and smirked at Piccolo and quickly turned facing Goku. He seen the large gulp Goku took. Vegeta moved over and sat himself down on Goku's lap, straddling the mans waist. He chuckled and moved in to whisper in his ear. "I was going to ask if you liked my dancing…" Vegeta grind slowly downward until his bottom was directly on Goku's semi erection. "But I know you did." His chuckle deepened as he felt Goku shivered under him when he flexed his muscles on the erection below him. He stood, lifting his leg planting his foot on the stun Goku's chest and with little effort pushed Goku making him land hard on the floor, still seated in his chair.

In a flash he felt his head being yanked back by the hard grip of Piccolo. He could nearly feel the master seething. He couldn't help the light laugh expelling from his lips. He could hear the fury dripping from Piccolo as he whispered harshly to him. "What do you think your doing?"

Vegeta tired to move his head but the grip held him. "I was just playing master." He smirked.

Piccolo growled thoughts of killing Goku filled his mind. Then he smirked; perhaps that was what Vegeta wanted? To drive him to kill Goku so he wouldn't be able to corrupt him further. Piccolo released Vegeta's hair to take a hold of Vegeta's wrist. "Goku, Ivan we are taking our leave." Piccolo pulled Vegeta into his arms tilting Vegeta's head back with his finger and thumb. "We have some business to take care of, right lord?"

Vegeta just smirked looking over at Goku with his knowledge. He knew who Goku was, and Goku wanted him. Vegeta laughed outright.

**Okay several notes here, because some readers are getting confused easily. **

**Vegeta is drugged doing all this, keep in mind. As for the last sentence, Vegeta (in his right mind) do not want to get together with 'Goku' because he does not want history to repeat itself. But under the influence that attraction came etc etc. **

**As for when Vegeta was dancing…. Hehehehe I had to okay.. But the song recommendation to listen to (the one I listened to when writing) is Amour, amour by Rammstine. I like the band and I think Til Lindermanns voice is mmmmmmmmmm… Yes this will not be full of angst as the other. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The elevator rattled and shook under the two occupants play; Vegeta was pressed up hard against the siding, his legs wrapped around Piccolo's hips as his hazy mind focused in and out. Piccolo was demanding answers from him, the whys filled his thoughts; Piccolo's questions were useless, how could he answer them when all he thought about was Piccolo's thick manhood throbbing against his own. He tilted his back exposing his throat and grounded out a low long moan; enticing Piccolo to continue on and shut up. He rocked his hips up and down on the growling demon; still the demon continued to bark out the question why he had done what he had. Vegeta knew he was pushing the boundaries farther then he should have, but in all honesty he didn't care. He felt numb, warm, and excited; down right kittenish. He kept expelling little chuckles as he licked his top lip, and ran his hands down the expanse of Piccolo's shoulder. He groaned out in frustration when he saw the determination in Piccolo's eyes demanding an answer. He growled slightly and sneered at Piccolo's lack of participation in the foreplay. "Dammit Piccolo I don't know why I did it!" Vegeta huffed when Piccolo moved away from him letting him drop, his butt smacked against the floor. He sighed as he looked up at the angered eyes of Piccolo. "I don't know what got into me, I can explain it." Vegeta sat up on his knees and gave Piccolo a sly smile. "But I know for certain master." He ran his hand down to his crotch and cupped his erection. "I want and need you master. It has been far too long."

Piccolo grunted; it was hard for him to deny his little lord when he placed himself in such a submissive state but his rage got the best of him. How dare 'his' lord grind himself on Goku. Piccolo gripped the back of Vegeta's hair and hauled him to his feet pushing him through the opened elevator doors. "Go to your room Vegeta." Piccolo sneered. "I do not wish to lay eyes on you." With one final push of a button Piccolo grunted baring his teeth at the very confused and frustrated drugged lord.

Vegeta nearly shouted out his rage, crossing his arms he grumbled instead making his way back to his room; swaying from side to side from the poisons in his system.

Goku stretched cracking his knuckles, he breathe in a gulp of fresh air feeling slightly unbalanced from the drinks he partook in. He declined the German's offer for a ride home, instead taking the public transportation so he could sober up. Soon everything he worked for will come, now he was being accepted into the big leagues of crime bosses, the boss of all bosses finally took an interest in him; much sooner then he thought, which was a big bonus for him. He looked over his fellow passengers seeing just simple everyday civilians making their way back from work, or visiting family. None looked like they belonged in the ghetto lifestyle. It was something he missed, the normality of life going through motions day in day out. He seen far too much running with the hoods; run down homes, street battles, whores, and drug abusers. One day he will enter back into the lifestyle he wished for, he couldn't help but to wonder if he would be able to go back to that after the things he had done and seen.

He leaned back into the seat feeling the alcohol course through his system, he wasn't a drinker, never was. He couldn't count how many beers or shots he consumed but he knew one thing for certain, when the morning came it would be down right awful. As he thought about the nights pass activities one thing stood out the most in his mind; the mysterious and allusive lord. He had so many questions to ask and the only one who could give him the answers was the lord himself. From what he could tell the lord was not very active amongst them from the information he gained already; it didn't seem he played any part in the master's plans or shipments. As for the relationship between the two seemed unwarranted; the lord didn't enjoy the master's company. Maybe the master was holding something over the lord's head keeping him there unwillingly?

Of course these were only theories; no-one really spoke of the lord, in truth they knew next to nothing of the man. But there was something about the lord that he couldn't place, there was an odd feeling he couldn't explain. When the lord straddled him, it was his voice that made something switched on inside him. When he felt the deep raspy course through him, the hot breath on his ear, and the feel of his body sliding against him; he knew him. It was familiar to him, considering he was never comfortable when any person came too close to him; with the lord it felt natural, like the lord was there before, he belonged there… with him. Goku looked out to the window; a feeling of unexplainable emptiness filled him; much like being a child and loosing a favorite toy.

Vegeta growled, the narcotics in his system clouding all judgment. He was furious with Piccolo for declining the sexual gratification that they both desired. He was going to take a shower and take care of his problem, but his blood ran too hot and the fact alone that it was Piccolo who denied him! Him of all people being denied, after all the troubles the 'master' went through to get him; he denied him. It irked him. Thus he stood now tapping his foot against the metal flooring of the elevator wearing nothing but a robe tied tightly to his waist. It didn't take a scientist to know where Piccolo has gone, just a simple educated guess, the harem boys.

As the door swooshed open he stomped his way forward hearing the feminine giggles of the disgusting whores; it raised his anger. He refused to be denied he was hot, heavy, and pissed; he will get what he wanted. When he made it to the door he literally kicked it in and stormed through fist clenched, and teeth bared. He almost smirked when the brothers stood shell shocked with fear dripping from their eyes. They didn't move an inch as he came closer, nearly nose to nose with the duo.

Vegeta glared at Piccolo seeing a playful smirk reclining against the pillows. Vegeta scoffed and turned his attention back to the boys with a growl he snatched handfuls of their bleach blond hair pulling them closer to him. With a sneer he nearly shouted in their faces. "Get the fuck out now!"

Little squeaks and whimpers came from their throats as they nearly lost control over their bladders from sheer fright. Never before had they ever seen such rage portrayed in the lord's eyes. Not risking their lives they did exactly as the lord demanded once they were released. They quickly grasped each others wrist and bolted.

"Shut the fucking door!" Vegeta shouted, keeping his head lock forward on Piccolo.

Piccolo raised a brow wondering how this was going to play out. "Now why would you do that Vegeta? I think Lander and Zander are never coming back after that."

Vegeta made a quick 'tsk' noise and crossed his arms. "I don't care if those disgusting creatures never return."

"Why are you here Vegeta?" Piccolo pushed himself forward still sitting on his cushions.

Vegeta started to walk around the room. "You know dam well why I'm here."

"No I do not, thus why I asked you lord." Piccolo grinned.

"You started something you didn't finish." Vegeta stopped and tilted his head back and turned it to give Piccolo a sideway glance. "And I think it was very… rude of you."

"Oh really?"

Vegeta growled and turned. "Yes really! You run off to you're fucking whores instead of me!"

Piccolo shook his head smirk in place. Seeing his lord angry and hot was quite interesting. Maybe he put too much narcotics in his drink? "What else am I suppose to do? You angered me by pretending to be a wanton slut when you draped yourself over Goku. Was I supposed to be turned on by such a disgusting act?"

"Disgusting act? What do you call you're sick pleasures? Laying with twin brothers that fuck each other! Vile!" Vegeta growled.

Piccolo leaned back into the pillows chuckling. "You need to loosen up Vegeta, you came here to get fucked and not argue had you not?" Piccolo grinned when Vegeta scoffed. "You know the choice is yours really. Walk out or come here."

Vegeta turned facing Piccolo with a scowl. "You know what I gained my sanity, I'm leaving. I'll call your whores back." Vegeta turned walking back to the doors. "I'll find my pleasures else where, since you have them. I think it only fair for me to have my own."

Before Vegeta could even blink he was pinned to the floor by the green demon, not the monster in the guise of a human. He growled and trashed trying to knocked the weight off of him.

Piccolo growled deep taking a strong hold of Vegeta's hair and yanking him back, making Vegeta arch like a cat. He spoke low and slow punctuating every word. "You will do no such thing." When Vegeta went to speak Piccolo growled louder shaking Vegeta's head violently by his hair. "Shut up! Do not speak unless I ask a question!" To emphasize his words he slammed Vegeta's head against the concrete flooring. He knew it wouldn't hurt him, it was just to finalize his statement. "You will only come to me! You belong to me. Your body is mine to state my lust upon no other shall ever touch you! Consider what happen earlier just a one time thing. The next time you pull a stunt like that I'll put a collar and chain on you, just like Frezia had. Do you want that?"

Vegeta shook his head with minimum movements, it wasn't enough for Piccolo. He shook his head again and asked the question again. Vegeta gasped and shouted. "No!" The idea of placing on a collar again truly scared him, to be placed in visible bondage once again and feel the cruel cold metal of memories. No he didn't want that, never again.

Piccolo pulled away keeping a firm grip on Vegeta's hair, with his free hand he pulled up the bottom of the robe exposing Vegeta's bottom to his greedy eyes. He pawed at the smooth skin, periodically spreading the cheek getting small glances at Vegeta's entrance. "You still want it don't you?"

Vegeta groaned low lifting his hips as a form of an answer. He let out a short yelp when the strong heavy hand of the demon slapped his cheek in bittersweet punishment with his power. "Yes, I still want it."

"How badly do you want it Vegeta? Tell me." Piccolo soothed the cheek with his charged hand. His charged hand gave off a green glow making the cheek glow along with his hand.

"Master, I want it, I want it now. Fuck me master, fuck me hard." Vegeta choked out.

Piccolo chuckled lifting his hand away from Vegeta's bottom; he spat a generous amount of spit in his hand and slicked his pulsing cock.

Zander perked when he heard a shout from the lord. "Wow, master must be doing him really hard Lander."

"I know Zander, the walls are soundproof…" Lander slowly crept closer to the door; gaining courage he placed his ear to the door to listen in.

"I wonder how they are doing it?" Zander pouted.

"I don't know but it sounds like the lord is having a hell of a time in there. Wish that was me." Lander giggled.

"Well I'm sure we could think of something Lander." Zander posed and winked at his brother once he gained his attention away from the door and the occupants inside.

Lander blushed and giggled. "I'm sure we can." He winked and licked his lips moving towards his brother.

Vegeta panted trying to gain control over his body and the euphoria that threaten to consume him. Each hard thrust forward took what ever control he gained letting it slip from his foggy mind. Piccolo was relentless with him giving him no time to recover, no time to get one word from his mouth. Instead all he could do was scrap at the floor trying to latch on to anything, his weight on his upper back and shoulders as his hips were lifted high by Piccolo holding the insides of his knees and pushed to his chest. Piccolo was deep in him deeper then he ever was, and he took every thick inch with enthusiasm.

Piccolo groaned as he kept plunging himself deep inside with quick precision, keeping his aim on Vegeta's prostate. He was downright assaulting Vegeta's little tight entrance, the heat was keeping him prisoner, the slickness made the movement much easier. The fire burning high from the friction they created. For a spilt moment he wondered why he had waited so long to take his lord, he felt amazing. The boys were a far cry off from the feel of Vegeta's insides squeezing rhythmically, milking his cock tightly and so lovingly. He could feel the little bump inside Vegeta twitch under the onslaught of his cock making him groan all the louder.

Vegeta heaved in air, his sac taking a pounding along with his ass, Piccolo's pelvis kept squeezing them with every thrust forward only adding to his painful ecstasy. Vegeta arched as much as he could trying to take Piccolo in further, if it all possible. His toes scrunched up and flexed out feeling the heated air wisp through them, his nails nearly digging in the floor, sweat pooled around his collarbone. A small whimper came from him when Piccolo shoved himself in hard holding his sac in a vise between the striving bodies. His knee kept grazing his perked nipples with every pound forward. He was lost in a sea of blacken lust, and this was where he would always be. A castaway floating in the raging storm in this blacken sea.

Piccolo felt his orgasm coming in a rush, with fast, hard, and jerky movements he came hard spilling himself deep inside his lord. From the coroner of his eyes he watched as Vegeta's untouched cock pulse and throb; and like a volcano erupted. Spurts of white cum flew from the red tip, spilling down the shaft to pool on the base and tight abs.

Goku looked around making sure no-one was around the area before he stepped of the bus on wobbly legs. He said his goodbyes to the driver as he shut the door and continued his route. Goku looked up at the building training his eye on his apartment window. He couldn't wait to go to bed. As he turned he stepped back quickly, instead of the little plaza of shops and apartments he was in a jungle, and a deep voice whispered in his ear. _Kakarot_. Goku shook his head quickly expelling the image away. He stepped back and leaned against the rail of the stairs. He palmed his face. "It's happening again…"

**Ah here it all begins, questions question questions. Heheheh. Yes for the ones disappointed about this lemon with p/v well I think I raised the bar too high in the first one and to top and top each scene is well down right hard people! So smile, drool and downright accept it dammit! Muahah **

**I think im more excited then you guys right now, why? Well because your excited and liking the fic! *Waves hands frantically* Yay! *Does Mario's super jump* Thank you all for the reviews I enjoy them soo much and it just pushes me to work harder. And well simply put I love them. **

**This fic will not be as long as life is ironic. God that one was a monster and I finished it under a year*High fives myself* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Vegeta was near sick to death with what he had done, it was wrong all wrong, how could he lay with the demon when Kakarot walk this earth? He would curse himself when he would realize that it was not his Kakarot, adding to his own self inflicted angst. What is it that he wanted? To bend time and push his will upon the gods themselves, how he wanted just to go back to living the simple life he once had, listening to the calls of the jungle in the tight embrace of his love? Yeah, that was exactly what he wanted, but much like everything else, it didn't matter what he wanted, there was always a way where he would get exactly what he didn't. Servitude.

Its times like these he wish he could crawl under a rock and have nothing or no-one bother him, how is it he always got the shit end of the stick? What was it he had done wrong? He was shone the goodness of the world, living with his family, living like the prince he was, happy and content. Then without warning it was yanked all away from him. He learned the evils of the world far before he would be considered old enough to understand. So on and so forth, it never ended for him.

Now here was the god's grand jest, he grew accustomed to life with Piccolo, content even; he was living his immortal life knowing what was expected of him. It seems once he grew accustomed the god's had to meddle and make a mockery of him; making him questioned everything once again. His past love, his past mate walks among them once again. For weeks now he stood by watching, contemplating, and warring with himself, what was his next move? He was certain before what he would do, and that was to save Kaka… Goku, give him warning to run and never look back. But now he questioned himself, could he possibly be in the same room with him alone, could he trust himself not to fall into those strong loving arms and beg Goku to take him away from it all, to be his Kakarot once again. The feelings he thought he rid himself of came back with untamable force, the love once believed gone came right back into his heart kicking the door down and held to him tightly.

He knew what he must do, he couldn't keep it pushed down; he had to save him. He neither would nor could bare witness to his love's demise once again. He just has to keep in mind that this man, this Goku was not Kakarot. Swallowing down the uncertainties bile deep in his throat he moved forward.

Goku leaned against the hard seat, feeling the dips on the over used road. Yet again he made the way back to his home taking all the detours he could think of to ensure there were no followers. The first trek was taking the old beaten up car to a run down district in the city, park it, go through the winding maze of the plaza's, cut through to the underground subway. Back track on the west train, transfer quickly onto the south, then once again only east. Now here he sat on the bus waiting for his stop to be called. He couldn't count the amount of times he had made that impossible journey home, but every time he swore he felt eyes on him; perhaps it was only because of the high risk job, paranoia and such goes hand in hand with what he was doing.

Saying his goodnights to the driver with a tip of his head he exited looking around his surroundings. He half expected the scenery to change at any moment but the bright plaza stay as it was, and the concrete hadn't turn to lush grass. He sighed giving once last stretch before he made his move to the stairs. Those images came back, they happened countless times since he could remember as a child. It was usually different before he would see it as a first person, he was running in the jungles, leaping over fallen trees, and chasing something, it was a shadow of another, before he could see anything else it was gone. They only occurred as dreams when he was a boy, but as he aged they started to come to him randomly while he was fully awake. He started to think he was crazy, believing still there must be something wrong with his psyche; thus never telling another soul. But the last one, that was different, never before had he heard a voice. It scared him, plain and simple. Was he slipping into insanity bit by bit? With a growl and shake of his head he moved on. A long shower, food, and a good night sleep sounded more like a remedy than any analysis could give.

Goku nearly dragged himself up the stair-way a habit he wished he didn't have, just once he will use that elevator; so what if he only lived one floor up. He smiled warmly at his neighbor giving her a wave. He wouldn't admit it but he had a slight crush on the woman. Her long black hair framing her face, and her deep green eyes shone like emeralds. She was plump and curvy, defiantly a woman who didn't starve herself and the body type suited her very well. But unfortunately for him, only neighborly friendship would he have with her. She was married.

"How are you doing tonight Goku?"

"Tired. I can't wait to get to know my bed." They shared a chuckle. "How are things with you Amber?"

"Good, just been getting more hours at work, the usual. Michelle has been driving me crazy though. She is being difficult!" She nearly growled.

Goku laughed and shook his head. "That's married life for you, what has she been doing?"

Amber frowned and blushed. "More like what she isn't doing."

Goku nervously chuckled. "Well that's married life for you, he-he"

"Oh never-mind Goku, get in, before you have a heart attack. I'm not going to get into details with you." She laughed as her innocent neighbors fierce rouge shade. "Oh and Goku, stop hiding you're woman, I heard her in there an hour ago." She winked. "Don't worry I won't take her away from you, I got Michelle and that's a handful enough." She huffed.

Goku paused as he watched her go in to her apartment which turned into a deep frown. The super attendant must have been snooping his head in his apartment again. He pushed the key into the slot and angrily turned it opening the door in a long sweep. He growled deep. "That mother fucker better have not touched anything!" Stomping inside he threw the keys on the counter top, pulling his jacket off and tossed it in the corner scanning the area for any misplacements. As he kicked off his boots he snapped on the light, scanning the area once again, pleased to notice nothing was out of place. "Good." He mumbled.

His patience was wearing thin with the super, the man was always on his ass about simple little things every since the first night he moved in. It wasn't his fault his old friends wished to throw him an unexpected apartment warming, gaining quite a few complaints on noise. Ever since then the man has been waiting for the opportunity to kick him out.

Goku pulled out a TV dinner tossing it in the microwave, as he slumped over the counter top. How much longer did he have to do this? Hasn't he done enough already? His fatigue getting the better of him, he didn't hear the light footsteps coming closer.

"A bit too pricey for a man whom runs the streets, wouldn't you agree?"

Goku jumped from his slouched position, yanking out the gun from its holder pointing to his unwanted guest. His face paled when his eyes locked onto the lord. His heart raced. "What are you doing here?" He swallowed down the lump of uncertainties, waiting for an answer.

Vegeta smirked as he moved closer, not flinching when he heard the gun click. "What would the master say if he knew you had a gun aimed to my head Goku?" Vegeta grunted. "Even if that is indeed you're name."

"I asked you a question first, what are you doing here?" Goku remain calm, keeping his voice steady.

"Actually I asked you a question first." Vegeta shrugged. "Now place down the gun, I only wish to talk."

Goku watched the lord, searching for any deception. He laid the gun on the counter top, not placing the safety lock on, keeping it there for easy access just encase. "Why are you here? Why did you follow me?"

Vegeta sighed and moved away lightly touching objects placed in the book shelf. "Let's not do the typical round about answers, cut through the bull shit. I know what you are, and I know what you are doing."

"Yeah, and what am I?" Goku cocked a brow, never taking his eyes from the lord's person.

"Not a cop, but in the workings of being one." Vegeta tilted his head looking at Goku. "Just like in the movies, go find the big bad guy under the guise of a bad guy and take him down." Vegeta chuckled thinking about those crummy movies.

"How do you get that? What's your proof Lord?"

"I've been watching you, seeing how you interact with you're 'peers', I listen how you talk, and seen how you allow a rivaling hood go, with minimum damage mind you." Vegeta turned and crossed his arms. "For a cold blooded cop killer, you sure has hell couldn't kill a little gang-banger. Why is that?"

"I didn't feel the need to." Goku scoffed.

"Stop bullshitting me, I know the truth. You made far too many mistakes, I can see the uncertainties in your eyes, I can see the fidgeting when you lie. I know what you are."

"So what now? You going to kill me for you're master? Turn me over?"

"No." Vegeta sighed.

Goku raised a brow, he was found out by the second in command to the crime boss, yet he wouldn't tell the master of his findings? There was something defiantly not right between the two. "Then what? What did you come here for?"

"To warn you, you idiot!" Vegeta snapped. "Leave Goku, get far from here. Change you're name, get under the radar, what ever but leave." Vegeta looked up into Goku's eyes. "You're not dealing with a normal man Goku. He isn't what you think he is. He has taken an interest in you, and I want you gone before you get far too deep. You cannot win against him Goku."

"I can't. I have to do this."

"I am not asking you Goku, I am telling you! For your own goddamn sake!" Vegeta growled. "You always were so fucking stubborn!"

"What?" Goku stepped back, how did the lord know this of him? Has he been watching him for years? Did they go to school together as children? "Do I know you?"

Vegeta silently cursed himself; taking a breath he shook his head. "No, you do not. It was just an observation. Look it, I am serious, I'll even buy you a damn flight ticket, give you any amount of funds you need." Vegeta took out his wallet, pulling out three unnamed credit cards. He didn't notice Goku reach over for his gun. "Here is three credit cards, you do not need any type of I.D, it is untraceable, and each one has well over 5.2 million. Take them leave."

Goku shook his head. "No. I won't do that, I don't run from anything. Especially from a man." Goku turned his head away. "I cannot take you're offer. As good as it sounds, I made a promise and I will not be swayed."

Vegeta slumped, he knew from experience when Kakarot made his mind up nothing changed, why would Goku be any different? Vegeta sighed as his ass made contact with the floor, palming his face. "Goku, listen to me. The master is powerful, do you understand me." Oh how Vegeta wished he could just explain what he meant when he said powerful without looking like a loon, and Goku brush off all pervious warnings. He cursed this day and age for forgetting the powers, looking and believing them to be only fantasy. "He will do more than kill you Goku, he would obliterate you. Please listen to my words and do as I say."

Goku leaned back against the counter top, looking down at the pleading man before him. His heart ached for him, he wanted to go over there, and hold him; never let him go. Goku shook his head wondering where that thought came from. His eyes were caught with the lord's; he could drown in them, never look away. Those eyes, he knew those eyes. As he kept the gaze he could smell the jungles, hear in the distance the array of birds singing ever so lightly; he cleared his head with a shake and spoke. "How do I know you?"

Vegeta looked away. "Stop changing the subject, I am warning you of you're life, and you keep asking me that stupid question." Vegeta sneered.

"I know you, don't I?" Goku moved closer. "I feel that I know you, here." Goku pointed to his head and heart.

Vegeta could taste the sting of tears in his throat; it was too difficult for him. He just wanted to wrap his arms around Goku, taste his lips once again and never let go. He wanted to give himself fully to him once again like all those centuries ago in the jungles, live with him, sleep together, hold each other, hunt together, he wanted it all back. He wanted to love this man as he had before. But it was the fear holding him back, taking him away from that loving man. It was a legitimate fear; he didn't want to be taken away again. Vegeta moved away, growling at the man daring to come closer to him. "No! You do not know me, and I do not know you! Accept it damnit!" Vegeta threw the credit cards at Goku's chest and snarled. "Now take them and leave! Get far from here!"

"No, I am going to take him down." Goku picked up the cards and held them out neatly to the lord. "I am not leaving, thank you for the offer and the warnings. Now please leave."

Vegeta slowly sat back up shaking his head in dismay. He smacked the cards away letting them fall to the floor. "I have no need for them. Keep them, you'll never know when you need it." He moved away going to the balcony, sitting on the ledge.

Goku couldn't help but to feel bad about his actions, the lord sat there looking defeated. But he kept his resolve; he will take down the master and free the world of his chaos. He made a promise, a promise he will keep. "You can use the door, instead of taking the outside stairwell."

"I prefer my way, it's quicker." Vegeta looked back at Goku his mind spinning and twirling with turbulent thoughts, not taking in consideration the works he spoke before they left his mouth. "Don't say I didn't warn you Kakarot." He slipped off the rail and landed perfectly on his feet, making a hasty departure.

Goku stood shell shocked at the lords words, not what was said but the name he spoken. Kakarot…

**The reason why Vegeta is so defiant is out of fear, all the good things in his life snatched away, he is afraid it will happen once again, but it will all come together in the end. Just to let everyone know, yes I am done writing it and putting up piece by piece, and it isn't as long as 'life is ironic' thank goodness! So all questions will be answered, and if not answered through the fic, I will do author/reviewer q an a **

**Thank you all for reviewing, I love LOVE REVIEWS hahahahha a tad bit pushy…. Till next time in a land far far away V.W **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Kakarot~

_He called me Kakarot; He said that name so easily. The way he said that name sent chills through me, how did he know that name? How did I know it was even a name, it was so aged, and well worn, but it felt natural to me, like he should call me that. I don't believe he even understood what that name has done to me. I couldn't sleep that night, not a wink; I stayed up staring at my ceiling, I wondered, am I really going crazy? Or is there more to it? _

_ The lord, I tired to wrap my head around it, I'm trying to understand his motives, and I'm trying to understand his place in that mess. What is he doing to me! His eyes, his voice, I __know__ him. Where and how? When the shocked wore off I raced to my drawers ripping them out, continuously flipping pages of albums, and school year books. Nothing, nothing at all that could come close to being him, no one had his eyes. Who was this Lord? This lord that I know, this lord whom spoken to me with that voice, the owner of those eyes; I was so horribly lost. _

_ That morning I continued on, only this time my fear was doubled, the Lord knew of my attentions, did he tell them to the Master? Could I trust him? I felt that I could, something inside me told me to; my feelings were always my guide. I continued my lie, spoke to the others gaining more information I needed. The day I stepped into the lions den down for their nightly feeding, I never felt so afraid for my life until then. The Lord casually glancing my way as he pushed around his food idly; the Master continued on like he always had, asking questions making plans. I knew then that the Lord was true to his word; he didn't tell the others what I really was._

_Still didn't listen, I had a job to do, I needed to know exactly who all the other 'generals' were, where they are from, and where the products came from? It seems so much easier on those movies and I wish it was that simple. Why did things have to be so difficult?_

_ I listened to the words and pleas of the Lord; I did take them into consideration. But I held a promise to myself. I had to take down this crime boss; he took from me an important person. I will do it for him. _

_ I attended the dinner, and met two new generals whom came to speak of their exploits to the master. I let all the words sunk in deep in my mind, but I couldn't help but to fidget under the table as the Lord watched me. Was he going to out me out to the others? When I locked eyes on him he just gave he the quickest and simplest of nods, unnoticed to the others. It eased me, I knew then the Lord will not speak of my deception. Still my mind raced with worry, I knew he wouldn't out me out; but still those eyes haunted me. Who was he? I needed to talk to him alone! I needed to corner the lord and… I am unsure what I would say; maybe ask why he was there and how. Maybe he was innocent. _

_ For days I went through countless figments of my past, digging through anything that would give me an idea. Nothing gave me a clue. It was becoming an obsession, I asked around the streets, still nothing. No one knew a damn thing about the lord other than he was the masters 'bitch'. _

_ I pushed around my dinner; yeah my appetite has taken a dive. I felt a small tingle in the back of my mind, thinking I was about to be transported back into the jungles once again. But it was different, I suddenly started to think on the chest my adoptive parents kept for me, it held all my accomplishments and memories of my childhood. _

_ I went to the chest laying forgotten in my closet, covered in dust and grime. God when was the last time I opened it, I'll never know for certain. I opened it and I could smell the age crayon of childhood art, and the aged ink seeped in the papers of awards. I stifled through them pausing to read things I written as a child, the typical what I wanted to be when I grew up. It made me smile looking at the sloppy hand written mess proclaiming I will be a super hero and save the world. For hours I looked through every paper and folder, I came across an art book my mother made me from blank paper and twine holding the crumbled paper together. The title of the art book sent a chill through me, it was my mothers hand writing, in bolded letters it said 'Goku's dreams' I opened it. _

_ It was scribbles and harsh crayon drawings of jungles, birds, a little village, people running around, some of people dancing. I smiled I couldn't help but remember sitting with my mother naming the people of my dreams. It's funny I never remember seeing people in my dreams, until now. I always thought I dreamt of the jungle as a child, but the proof was in my hands that it was far deeper than just greenery. I kept flipping through the paper slowly the jungle background faded away and all I started to draw was people. I looked at them all seeing some, and names above them, yet again my mothers hand writing. I cannot remember why she took such an interest in my dreams, something about past lives. I didn't pay much attention to the detail. _

_ I gasped so loud I think the couple next door heard me, thinking I was doing much more than looking at a drawing. There was a picture I drew of two men and a little boy between them, but it wasn't that fact that made me take a step back, the shorter male was the only one with drawn colored eyes, dark eyes; his eyes. I drew him, now it didn't look anything like him, but somehow I knew it was him…Vegeta… _

_ I felt sick, shocked, an array of emotions I couldn't express nor describe. A past life, the words rolled in my mind countless times, was what my mother believed true? Was it even possible? Vegeta, was that the lords name? Was he the one I drew as a child? There was only one way to find out. _

_ I got up nearly marching to my phone, calling the only man who knew what was going on, the only one who knew what I was doing. _

"Yo homie, look it I need ya to follow the product number 2, once it's dropped n lonely gimme a call, let me know da location, and dats it. I'm out yo." _I hung the phone up, I hated talking like that but it was a necessary, you never know who was listening. Both our numbers are now unlisted and untraceable. But if anyone tapped it they would believe it was two hoods corresponding, not the undercover and chief of police. _

_ Using the codes we agreed on, he will have someone watching the lord 'number 2' and once he was alone, the chief will call me telling me where he was. Numbers first then the beginning of the streets name. It was confusing, the code but after the month of practice we got it down. Once the lord is alone, I will corner him, and get my answers._

Vegeta sighed in the taxi cab watching the shops pass by in a blur. He had only seen Goku twice since that night, and the fool still stuck around, after all the warnings he stuck around. How was he going to convince him to leave? It's not like he could do anything, from what he and Piccolo knew Goku had no powers, other than the mind blocking, but hell, how was that going to defeat the all mighty powerful Piccolo? Mind block him to death? Vegeta snorted. "Stop here."

Vegeta nearly threw the money at the driver, stepping out of the cab. He looked around seeing the following car stop and pull over trying to mingle in with the other parked cars. He choked back a laugh, it was hard not to notice the tag along, after all the red and blue lights on top sticks out like a sore thumb. He turned his head to the man trying to act nonchalant and gave a small smirk and wave. He nearly laughed when the man nearly slipped to the bottom of the floor. '_Cops were too simple'_

He looked up at the venue seeing the play that was offered. It seemed like it would be good show, he knew the leading man could sing, he watched him on a television program just last year. It was too bad he didn't win, but he knew the man had extraordinary talent and would get his own show regardless. He was just too damn talented not to, he walked up to the booth and bought a ticket, looking back one last time at the cop car seeing it pulling out to leave, he walked in. He needed something to take his mind off of the things on his mind. Goku.

Goku pulled up to the live theater in the upscale part of town, cursing at his luck in trying to find a parking spot. This was one of the things that drove him crazy about the area, limited parking and costly. He should have just taken the transit, but he wanted to make sure he made it in time before the lord departed.

Finally he sighed after nearly twenty minutes of hunting he found one, pulling in quick, forgetting about paying he raced to the theater down the street, nearly colliding with the mass of people walking. He pushed lightly and excused himself countless times against the people jogging up to the young man in the booth. He was just about to open his mouth before he was cut off by the young man.

"I'm sorry sir but you are very late to purchase a ticket. The show started two hours ago and its now over."

"What! When did it end?" Goku nearly stumbled his words.

"About ten minutes ago. You can come back tomorrow at six pm when we open up." The boy gave a small smile before bringing down the shudder of the booth.

Goku slumped and sighed, cursing his own luck. He shook his head and began to walk away, next time; there will always be a next time. He kicked at the rock in front of him placing his hands in his pockets and walked heading back to his car.

"I wondered when you were going to arrive."

Goku snapped his head up and looked around. His eyes landed on the lord leaning on the side wall, half of his body covered in the shadows, arms and legs crossed looking for the entire world that he been standing there all night waiting for him. His breath caught in his throat, the lord was indeed something to look at.

"Well aren't you going to greet me?" Vegeta grunted as he pushed himself away from the wall, coming closer to the gaping man.

"Oh, yeah. Hello." Goku shook his head, something he has been doing a lot of these days it seemed.

"So what is it you want? You had a fellow cop chase me down, and here you are. So what is it you want?" Vegeta grunted. "I hope you are finally going to do as I said."

Goku cleared his throat. "No, I have questions to ask you."

"Then I don't want to hear them, I told you enough, I gave you the warning to save your life, you're not interested to inhere to it, then there is nothing I can do for you." Vegeta moved away walking away from the man before him.

Goku looked around quickly, _now or never. _"Why did you call me Kakarot?" It defiantly caught his attention, by the way his shoulders tensed. "How did you know that name?"

Vegeta swirled around. "It was a slip of the tongue, nothing more." Vegeta growled.

"Really? By the looks of it, it is far more than a slip of the tongue." Goku crossed his arms.

"Look, I did what I was going to do, I gave you a warning. You didn't listen. I'm done." Vegeta turned his back once again needing to get out of the area. "So do me a favor and fuck off."

Goku growled snapping forward taking a strong hold of the lord's shoulders; he spun him around and pushed him hard against the side wall, the lord once occupied. "Tell me how you know that name? Tell me how I know you! Tell me now Vegeta!"

Vegeta stayed pinned to the wall looking up into the eyes he lost himself to, those lips he dreamed of tasting again. Then it clicked. "Vegeta… How did you know my name?" Vegeta trembled under the hands of Goku. He could feel the vibrations in those once powerful hands.

"First you tell me, how did you know that name, why do I keep seeing a jungle! Why did I draw you as a child! Tell me!" Goku shouted uncaring if anyone heard him. Goku sighed and spoke in a bare whisper. "Tell me Vegeta."

Vegeta choked, and shuddered. "Don't say my name like that… please."

"Talk to me, tell me everything you know." Goku pulled Vegeta's hand down to lay on his chest. "Why are you here?"

Vegeta nearly sobbed, collecting himself he looked upwards, in those eyes. "Let me go, and I'll tell you." His defeated voice carried in the night's air.

Goku stepped back waiting for the explanation. He didn't know if he should feel excited or scared, anxious was an understatement of his emotions. "Tell me." It was spoken in the softest whisper.

Vegeta turned his head and stared at the ground. Taking in a gulp of air he spoke. "A long time ago there was a man named Kakarot, he lived in the jungles. He was the leader, the king of them all. He was kind, loving, and a great warrior. Then there was an evil force coming to take over lands, they fought. The overlord lost outright under the power of Kakarot, instead of killing him as the others demanded, he instead took him in his home and healed him in more ways then one. They became life mates, two souls mended together into one. Their love was powerful and indescribable." Vegeta paused feeling the stay tear trail down. "They made a good life for themselves, had a child and made a strong family, they were together for decades. But neither knew of the mass power of the ex evil overlord's stalker. They were separated; the force deprived them of each-other demanded the ex overlord subservience to ensure the safety of his mate and family. Kakarot became none the wiser, his memory wiped, and lived on in the jungles until he passed on." Vegeta sighed choking back the extra tears readying itself to spill remembering watching his mate pass on.

Goku watched as the lord tried to steady himself from breaking down. Was the past repeating itself in a different form? "I am this Kakarot and you this evil overlord. We are their reincarnations, Kakarot and Vegeta. All three of us were born to do it all over again."

Vegeta sighed, this was where he knew he was going to loose Goku. "You are the only reincarnation." Vegeta slightly flinched when he heard Goku's confused noise. "You are the reincarnation Goku. Myself and the 'master' the stalker, are not."

"Wha… what do you mean?" Goku started to picture the master as the typical Dracula.

"We are immortal Goku." Vegeta whispered, feeling absolutely foolish.

"Vampires?" Goku stumbled on his question, about ready to call the man before him crazy and run away while grasping his neck.

"No, not Vampires they don't exist, there just stories to scare children and to give women something to fantasize about." Vegeta grunted.

"And you expect me to believe that you're immortal?" Goku couldn't keep the skepticism or stun from his voice or features.

Vegeta stood straight and pushed himself from the wall quickly picking up a piece of broken glass from the ground. "Look." He shrugged off Goku's attempts to stop him as he continually tried to slash the glass on his arm. "See? I cannot be harmed" He emphasized the motion, doing his damnest to do bodily harm. He wasn't surprised when Goku back away shaking his head in disbelief. "Nothing can break or damage my skin; I threw myself in a volcano once. Nothing." Vegeta dropped to the ground once again placing both hands to cover his face. "I tried anything I could to kill myself to join you in the after life." His sobs became violent. "That day on you're death bed I watched you, I wanted to join you. It destroyed me, for years I looked for any means of death. I didn't care about my agreement with that bastard! I only did it for you, and our son." Vegeta warped his arms around his bended knees, hugging himself as his head stayed planted between his arms hiding his face.

Goku backed further away from the broken down man, he got his answers; but he didn't know if he actually could handle them. Was it possibly true, no doubt they were, no man would break down like that for a lie. He could feel the pain coursing through Vegeta like it was his own. "Ve… Vegeta, how did it happen? How were you taken away?"

Vegeta sucked in his breath trying to regain some semblance of control over his raging emotions. "Goku, get out of here, please. Just go, run away. I cannot bare to watch you die again." He looked up, his watery bloodshot eyes begging the man before him. "You cannot stop him, you cannot kill him. He is immortal, he is powerful. He claims to be a god, and at times I believe he is. He cannot read you're mind Goku, he would not be able to find you, please. This is my last time Goku, run. Live and be happy far away from this all. Please."

Goku took unsure steps closer to the man before him, a man that was once his mate, a man that he had a family with… "I can't. I can't run away knowing many people will suffer."

Vegeta turned his head and sighed exasperated. "There's no use in arguing with you Goku." He stood up with the limited strength he had. "He has a power you do not understand, something you can't compare to. You're past self learned the hard way; he killed you without any effort. I want you to think on that."

"Wait you said I lived on, how was it he killed me, then lived ignorant?" Goku raised a brow.

Vegeta grunted. "You had a power Goku, had." He emphasized. "You fought him, he killed you." Vegeta gulped. "Twisted your head the other direction. Then absorbed that power you had. He gave me the choice. Go with him willingly and he would resurrect you all, remove you're memory of me and live peacefully amongst yourselves. Or unwilling, and you all remain cold dead. Either way he would have me. So I took that choice and had you all lived once again." Vegeta reached out and cupped Goku's cheek, feeling that soft skin on his hand once again; he lightly moved his thumb over those sweet lips in a ghostly touch. "Goku, leave."

Goku couldn't move frozen as he stood there, unable to even twitch. He sucked in all the information he was given, and still he stayed unmoving; he couldn't speak a word even when Vegeta moved and walked away. Couldn't stop him, couldn't ask him a question. He stayed glued to the ground, alone.

Vegeta leaned against the door to his room taking deep breaths, doing his damnest not to crumple once again. He hadn't lost himself like that for centuries. He looked over to the lighten up display case, attentively he moved forward and opened it, reaching out for a particular object. The quartz purple ring, the very thing Kakarot gave him to symbolize their love; he felt the tears began to well up once again.

"I am surprised you still have that blasted trinket." The deep voice rasped.

Vegeta jumped dropping the ring to the floor, never taking his eyes away from it as it rolled on the floor to stop in the far corner. He didn't speak; he didn't want Piccolo to hear the strain in his voice.

"Thinking of the past once again Vegeta? I thought you would have left that all behind you by now." Piccolo moved forward wrapping his thick arms around the lithe frame. He raised a brow when he felt the prince tense up in anxiety. Suspicion started to brew. "Where have you been Lord?" Piccolo growled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Vegeta growled trying to shrug off the arms holding him. "None of your business!"

"Really?" Piccolo shoved Vegeta forward making him bend over on the display case, and moved away with lightening speed taking a hold of the ring laying on the floor. "It's funny you know, I asked for Goku's presence but no one could get a hold of him. I didn't think much of this, figured he probably found some bitch to fuck. Then you are nowhere in sight. Again I didn't think much of this since you go and come as you please, knowing in the end of the day you return here. But here I find you, obviously in distress, holding on to this damned object." Piccolo put pressure on the ring, smirking as the panic rose in Vegeta. "Why are you feeling panic Vegeta? Surly after all these years you don't feel connected to this thing."

"Piccolo." Vegeta whispered unsure if he should move forward to get the ring back.

Piccolo smirked. "So you were out with him weren't you? It's written all over your face Vegeta. You haven't showed any other emotion other than anger, irritation, and lust to me; now here you are timid, unsure, and questioning. You haven't looked like that since the beginning." Piccolo lowered his eyes, to near slits. "Did you let him fuck you?"

"No!" Vegeta shouted nearly baring his teeth to the demon.

Piccolo moved forward pushing Vegeta to bend back down on the display case ripping off his pants, growling in Vegeta's ear to stop his struggles and silent his protesting. He quickly pushed a thick digit in the dry resisting entrance, pleased by the painful groan from Vegeta and the fact that the entrance was in-fact dry and tight, no signs of any past use. He removed the finger and pulled his weight from the smaller form and lightly padded the curve of his bottom in a silent apology.

Vegeta grunted and growled. "I told you I fucking didn't."

Piccolo moved away never taking his eyes from the lord. "So you aren't denying seeing him then are you?" Piccolo crossed his arms and sneered.

Vegeta tried to salvage his pants, not very pleased to see that it was ruined. "Yeah I saw the buffoon, by mere accident. He saw me leaving a theater and he came up to talk to me. That's all."

Piccolo grunted while raising a brow. "Oh and what was it you two discussed?"

Vegeta snapped. "Something idiotic, something about a Lord shouldn't be left alone, bad people might take advantage and all that nonsense."

"Really?" Piccolo questioned. "So if I had to go hunt down Goku now he would say the same?"

Vegeta cursed himself over and over; he didn't plan something like this to occur. He clicked his teeth. "Really Piccolo, when did you become so paranoid?"

"The day he walked back into my world." Piccolo grumbled mostly to himself.

Vegeta smirked, moving closer to Piccolo and laid a hand gently on his shoulder. "Come now Piccolo, this is unbecoming for the all mighty master of the world, is it not? Why would you worry yourself over a mere mortal with no power what so ever?"

"I am not worried Vegeta. I afraid you will forget your place here, and I would have to extend my hand once again." Piccolo glared. "You are mine, do you understand that? Whatever notions you have concerning Goku forget now." Piccolo grabbed Vegeta's chin in a tight hold. "Because you are owned by me. You're body is only for me to enjoy. You are not to speak to Goku ever again and if I have to bar you into you're room with security to ensure it I will."

Vegeta gave Piccolo a wicked smile. "And dear master what would be my punishment if I do not inhere to the warnings?"

Piccolo growled. "You will not like what I'll do to you, even immortals can feel pain Vegeta."

Vegeta frowned in confusion. "We cannot be harmed."

Piccolo tossed his head back and gave a bark of laughter. "Oh so naïve little one, so naïve. You seem to forget who and what I am. I can do whatever I please to do, especially to you. I can make you feel more pain then anything Frezia dealt you, I can utterly destroy you." Piccolo leaned forward whispering in Vegeta's ear with deadly malice. "Remember Raditz? Remember what I made him to be? How would you feel if I made Goku this? Make him immortal like us, only to be a shell to be beaten and used?" Piccolo pulled away smirking at Vegeta's paled face. "Would you like that?"

Vegeta shook his head and the faintest whisper. _No_. Barely any sound came out; it was more of a lipped word. He felt sick.

Goku tossed and turned in his bed, kicking away sheets, moving his head from the damped pillows. If any spectator watched his sleep from the beginning they wouldn't know what to think of the slumbering man, he jerked, laughed, cried, spoke in tongues, cried out in passion, and moved like a worm in the sun.

Goku came out of his sleep with a gasp, sitting up on the bed; he palmed his face and sobbed. When he left that darken alleyway he didn't know if he could fully believe the words of the lord. But now there was no doubt in mind; through his dream he lived a life, a life that once was his. He dreamt of the jungles, dreamt of a woman named Kala, a man named Nappa; they were his parents. He dreamt of friends and named them all, went through the trials of his past how he became their leader, the meeting of the dark prince, sharing his hut with him. He re-lived all their moments from the night of the big storm when he learned of the Prince's origins and hardships, them getting together, their bonding ceremony… how they made love. Then their son, his blood child, Gogeta. Goku weep thinking of all the things he had, growing old knowing something important was taken away, and the meeting of that important man in the forest before he passed on never knowing that it was.

Then there was that power Vegeta spoke of, he didn't think much of it until now. Now he seen first hand what Vegeta meant, Goku looked down to his hands wondering if he still had it. But that monster, that… god was immensely powerful, he didn't have a chance. He looked over to his dresser seeing the three credit cards Vegeta had given him, pleading him to take them, use them and run. Vegeta was once again trying to save him. Goku picked them up flipping them over, contemplating.

Vegeta walked around the building making his way to the dining hall for the nightly dinner, he hadn't seen one piece of hair of Goku anywhere around for a week. He hadn't heard anything about him either. He walked past the guards taking his seat at the table groaning when he saw Ivan sitting across of him with a smug grin on his face; no doubt still fantasizing about his performance at the club months ago. He dulled out the chatter of the room, the usual talk of 'business' all over again. He felt like banging his head against the table and scream just to have a change of pace, but fortunately he was saved from the mundane boredom.

"Master we searched the whole city high and low and we cannot find anything to do with Goku. I believe Sneakers was right when he said he deserted."

Vegeta perked when he heard the name, a part of him pleased that Goku finally listen to his warnings, and yet deep inside he felt hurt, betrayed, and abandoned. He knew he shouldn't and he did his best not to show any emotion.

Piccolo trained his eyes to Vegeta with a questioning look. "Do you know anything about this Lord?"

Vegeta looked over and gave a small shrug training his face to remain indifferent. "Why would I know anything about your men Master?" Vegeta sighed. "I'm only here to look pretty aren't I?" Vegeta gave a toothy mocking smile.

"And you do look pretty Lord, very Pretty." Ivan chimed in giving Vegeta a smile and wink.

Piccolo growled. "Ivan! The next time you speak to my Lord, I'll cut you're tongue out and make you eat it."

The men leaned back with shock, never had they heard their boss speak like that, never seen him defensive. Zu laid a hand down looking at the boss and spoke. "Master, is everything fine with you?"

Piccolo snapped his eyes on the man in charge of the crime in Japan. "I am fine." He growled. He stood from his seat, the others jumping to their feet with him, all except Vegeta who remain sitting, pushing some meat around with a fork. "Find Goku, and bring him before me! If he resist then kill him on the spot."

Vegeta snapped his head up and snarled. "Really, you are placing too much effort on a grunt?"

Piccolo looked down at Vegeta anger flashing in the depths of his eyes. "You, to you're room, looking at you right now is only pissing me off more. Now go bitch, learn you're place."

Vegeta leapt to his feet with a thunderous shout. "Go fuck yourself!" He glared hard at Piccolo. "You're a coward! Terrified of a simple little man!"

Piccolo shook with barley contained rage. With bared clenched teeth he looked to his men and growled. "You heard what I said now leave, Find me Goku! Now leave!" He whipped his head to Vegeta his eyes blazing, biting out his words. "You. Stay."

Ivan never seen his boss so infuriated, scared more for the Lord them himself, he built up some courage and spoke. "Ma…Master, please calm yourself. I am sure the Lord didn't mean what he…ack"

Piccolo snapped his hand forward no one was able to see it. He lifted the man up by his throat cutting off all air. He growled fangs begun to show. "Did I say you could speak?"

Vegeta moved forward shouting out. "Leave the bastard be!" It was too late to bargain for the man's life. The sickening sound of bones crunching filled the room. Piccolo chuckled feeling quite satisfied. He turned his head to the men who watched on in horror and flashed a sneer; he laughed once again as they scurried off like rats.

Piccolo dropped the lifeless body to the floor, he moved forward to Vegeta grabbing him by the neck and slamming him to the ground. "You are coming with me! It is time to teach you, you little shit!"

Vegeta stared up into the violet eyes watching them turn to black, fangs were bared, and he watched with fear as those eyes become full of madness. He didn't allow that quiver to rack his body, instead he pushed forward, eyes lock in defiance; he could take what ever the demon had in store.

**Uh-Oh what's going to happen next…? Muahahhaha! Thank you all for the reviews and ratings. **

**Zofo/Animeslave- The ending Muahahah! As of now only two people know the ending, me and my kitty cat, but throughout 'life is ironic' I was practicing foreshadowing. Giving clues on how this would end. Oh and Animeslave, Piccolo couldn't keep the power, I mentioned it in the first chapter in Vegeta's POV. Piccolo could keep Kakarot's power, it was absorbed yes, but once he used it, it was gone. A one shot deal. **

**BTW, I am hunting for a Beta, any takers? Email me at **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Piccolo's mood had became for a lack of better terms sour, Goku still hasn't been found, and the Lord still defiant. The days turned to weeks and still his mood crept lower and lower; nightly dinners had been stopped, the workers of his building slowly dissipating; too afraid to come and do their duties, worried that they would become targets of their master. Even his whores have been tip-toeing around him, never speaking unless spoken to and performing acts he demanded without question. Not a word, not a peep spoken to him unless necessary.

He walked through the vacant halls, hearing his feet echo in its emptiness; something was brewing, he could taste it. His fine hairs were great indicators, as they rose. Goku… he wondered what the fool was doing, did he truly run off like a coward, what did Vegeta tell him? He knew he shouldn't fret over the mortal, he had no true powers; he couldn't do a damn thing. But why did he feel so much unease about the mortal; even if he tapped into the power his past self once wielded, the fool would loose. Kakarot had proven he was no match for his godly power.

He stopped at a bolted door and listened intently to the occupant inside. He smiled as he listened to the little whispers chanting over and over, 'let me out, let me out'. Slowly the occupant was loosing his mind in there, breaking down chip by chip. There was no food, no water for him, yes it is true Vegeta was immortal, hunger and dehydration would not kill him; but he would feel the effects. Within nearly the second week Vegeta hadn't broken down for any sort of nourishment, he had not yet crossed the line Piccolo waited for. The prince had been placed in that cold darken room for nearly a month, no lights, no scenery, no food nor water, left deprived of it all. The prince's only companion was when he, the master would cover himself in the darkness and whisper evil in his ear, unseen, coming and going like a phantom, leaving the near broken prince with the very question, was it all in his imagination. Piccolo smiled, his little ghostly visits were far and between, only three visits thus far. He licked his lips, how much longer until the prince finally snaps?

Piccolo touched the door and heard a light whimper, did the lord know? Did he feel his touch on the cold metal door? He placed his over hand up gently laying himself flush to the metal, he heard light scuffling from the prince, in his weakened state he moved. He pictured the lord pushing himself up against the prison door begging for interaction, to feel another, to feel him his master. It was indeed a nice fantasy, but he knew the truth, the prince was pushing himself further away.

He knew soon enough the prince will crumble, like a cookie broken down with a glass of milk, and he would be there to pick up those pieces; molding him together the way he saw fit. He guessed it was his own fault that the prince had became so defiant in the end, he allowed the lord far too much independence over the years, allowing him to come and go as he pleased, to decide in the end if he would accept his sexual advances; once the prince was utterly destroyed there would be none of that, he would not give Vegeta any freedoms, and the prince would comply without protest. Vegeta was always meant to be his, from the very moment he looked down and saw his birth, the prince was his.

Piccolo speeded up on the roof top overlooking the midnight sky; amazing. The moon only a quarter full, but soon the moon will shine into the sky with glorifying completeness, and he would be able to feel the panicle of his powers. The moon, he will never miss that prison.

Vegeta hyperventilated, the cold stale air filled his lungs; over and over, same in and same out; breathe. He long forgotten his hunger but still felt the nagging effects, his throat sore and parched, the ability to swallow has long left him. He hurt all over, but even still the physical pain was pushed aside for a much more demanding pain; his weary mind. He no longer could tell the position he was in either be laying on the cold unforgiving floor or up against the siding wall, hell he could be floating in the mist of this room for all he knew and understood. Over and over his mind warred, give in, save himself. Times he wondered if Piccolo had in-fact killed him, and now he was lost in the farthest depths of hell floating aimlessly in nothingness slipping into the deepest forms of insanity. Hunger, thirst. Cold, hot. Kakarot, Goku.

He didn't know if he was still crying, he didn't know if he had. He didn't know anything other than something was off to his side. He needed to move away. What was there? He wasn't sure what, no, a demon was there trying to swallow his soul whole. He raged, he fought, he screamed and yelled, but in truth he had done nothing at all. Time was lost, and in truth the farthest thing from his mind, time was meaningless to him. All he knew was everything was crashing downwards in a violent spiral, or perhaps upwards. The blackness taking new forms in its limitedness end, creating new shades uplifting him and down-casting him, embodied his spirit; he was losing himself.

Then thin sheet of ice, the only thing keeping him together was cracking, preparing to gobble him in its icy depths, vaguely he wondered who would he become once the earth shattering alteration ended. His chest expanded outwards, nearly tearing open, containing the last shreds of his spirit, readying itself to release, leaving him with nothing other than the shell that he was once. He arched feeling the willpower he once so desperately held preparing to leave him; abandon him. All of this was building up to his inevitable defeat. A tear strayed away from the path, dripped down to the blackness; he could hear the sound it made with perfected hearing, forming itself into the unyielding darkness of the floor, soon to be his fate.

A loud wheeze echoed in the void, his throat tightened, he was loosing everything that was him; his willpower has been long forgotten, cast away much like his dignity. A flicker of light blinded him, a slow pacing light, nowhere near bright; it was like a flame of a match; it still blinded him. He could feel a warmth gather inside him, slowly penetrating the cold of his limbs. He breathed in; he could smell the scent of campfire, and nature…Kakarot.

Slowly his eyes silted open, just a crack; the low burning light hurt his eyes. As the fuzz of his vision slowly receded back he gazed up to a form of a man. Another deep breath in and he could nearly taste the sweat and salt of the man; the man who held him, giving him warmth. He blubbered like an enfant as he watched the man smile down to him; he lifted a weary hand to touch that angelic smiling face, and sobbed when he made contact with solid warmth. He heard that masculine soft voice call to him in the barest whispers, giving him strength to carry on, whilst the mouth remain close.

_"Vegeta, my love, my mate. Don't let go, hold on." _

Vegeta opened his mouth, coaxing his throat to open, to speak, interact with his phantom love; his voice cracked and strained to make the simplest of noise. His love's name came out as a strangled whimper. Instead he allowed that given warmth to hold him, he closed his eyes and allowed his dreams to take him. He will not give in, he will hold steadfast, Kakarot was with him.

Piccolo watched the clock as it idly ticked by the seconds. His power engulfed him in a humming glow. He sat at his vacant table, a place he had remained for the day, his mind going over the events of the passed several months. His men left, ran, refusing to come into the city, the excuses all the same 'too busy'. He knew the truth, they were terrified, and with just cause. It didn't matter to him; he had much better things to do then keep the company of mortals. A bold lie; without them he felt lost.

His prince has been proving his own strength to him with each hour that has passed, he remained in that docile room, the chanting has stopped, the pleas no longer heard. For a moment he believed Vegeta was unable to speak, forgetting civilized things. Using his power he peeped into the room shocked by what he saw. Instead of the condition he seen before Vegeta laying nearly broken on the floor, he was sitting up knees bended looking directly at the door, features set in a firm resolve. He hadn't known what happened then, he was certain at the time a few more days and the lord will be destroyed, yet there he sat, waiting; for what he was uncertain, but it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Vegeta listened when he heard the echoing of steps come closer; no doubt the demon coming to do a check-up on his condition, he etched his face into a stone look of determination. He listened intently as the steps came closer, until it stopped; he knew Piccolo was just outside. He wished he could stand on his own feet and give a glare worthy of his once evil self, but the weakness he felt drained him, just to lift his head was a chore all on its own. He frowned with confusion as the loud clanking metal beam was jarred, a hiss of metal against metal filled his ears giving him a semblance of hope; the demon gave up.

The door swung open, the light spilling into the tiny dark room hurt his eyes, they watered terribly, he lifted his arm to shield the light from coming into his closed eyes; they begun to burn from the intensity of the muffled light. He listened in his weakened and weary state, the foot steps came closer. A touch on his cold shoulder surprised him, it was light, and it was warm. A blast of array of scents nearly took him on a rollercoaster ride, confusing all senses.

"Vegeta." He gasped with utter surprise upon hearing that voice. Was it all just a dream? "My god Vegeta, you're so cold. How long have you been in here?" He opened his mouth to answer, the ability to speak had left him long ago, and yet he still tried. He reached out and with as much strength he could muster squeezed the broad shoulders. "Don't worry, I'm getting you out of this god awful place. Keep your eyes closed, the light will damage them." He was lifted in strong arms and he knew then, this was not a figment of his imagination, Goku was here; holding him.

Goku felt rage bubble inside him as he looked down at the whimpering mass trying to cling onto him; he was so weak, his hold felt like a small toddler not the strong man he first met. Going through the maze that was the master's home he searched for water, any substance for the lord. He quickly found a kitchen kicking the door in and hastily attended to Vegeta. He was thankful the monster didn't know he was there, pleased with the information Vegeta had given him; mental block, damn right!

He had finally returned with renewed insight, he will save Vegeta. They both were unreadable to the monster, they could run and hide, be together. Vegeta would live on, free and happy. His plan was difficult at first, but then became much easier as he returned. He went and spoke to the hoods asking what happened when he was gone, sneakers being his informant. At first the man placed a gun to his head readying to take him out, but after some quick diversions the man gave up. He had told him of all what happened, how the generals kept their distance, how the workers of the building deserted, because of how the Lord was being punished. They feared for their lives with reason, if the master could lock the lord away in the basement to slip into insanity, what could have the master done to them. Knowing the building was not guarded and the only occupants of the building were the harem on the upper floors, the master which with no doubt stayed above, and then the lord locked away in the basement. Goku counted his lucky stars when he got in and went one floor down, hiding against the wall until he knew for certain the master was not down there. He made his way.

He tipped the glass of warm water slowly, letting Vegeta gradually take it in. He knew too much would not be a pleasant sight, he didn't need Vegeta to heave it up; slowly he fed him warm water-soaked bread, rubbing Vegeta's throat coaxing him to swallow. He knew he was getting somewhere with him as he watched the pale features begun to gain some color, and his breathing became even. Still his panic remain, they needed to get out of here immediately, but in order for that to happen Vegeta needed to regain some semblance of strength. "Vegeta are you well enough to go?" Goku stilled Vegeta's beginning protests with the pads of his finger tips on his lips. "I will ask one more time Vegeta. Are you well enough to go?"

"Go…Goku." Vegeta sighed and nodded. Yes he was ready to go, but was he prepared for the everlasting life on the run was a whole different story.

Goku helped Vegeta to his feet, gently coaxing him to use his wobbly unused legs. Goku felt Vegeta's hand try to push him away, he shook his head, Vegeta always held such pride. He waited as Vegeta tried to take several steps nearly loosing his balance. Goku growled, pride be damned; they didn't have that much time. He swooped Vegeta back into his arms, cradling his body close; he dashed. Running through the halls making his way to the elevator, he kicked at the button since his hands were occupied keeping a squirming body close. He nearly threw himself in, pushing the level one button with his elbow. The door seemed to move in slow motion in his haste, he should have taken the damn stairs. The door's closed with a slight ding and the contraption moved.

The lights flickered, a jarring of the box made him sweat profusely. The lights return giving off a red glow, he heard Vegeta cuss under him and he knew then and there, the elevator was locked and moving pass level one. "Fuck!" He shouted; he knew it! He should have taken the stairs. 

Vegeta looked up into the panicked face of Goku. "Let me down Goku. He would only be angrier if he sees you holding me intimately."

Goku looked down; he could see the fear creeping into Vegeta. They both knew, all of this was for nothing. "I think it is too late for that Vegeta."

Vegeta cast his eyes away from Goku's; it was far too late to save the man, acceptance was all they could do. "For what it's worth Goku, thank you."

Goku gave a small smile and let out a defeated sigh. "How much do you want to say I told you so?"

Vegeta lightly laughed, tears beginning to form. "Soooo much right now." Vegeta paused. "I wish I wasn't right."

Goku held that body closer, looking up watching the numbers. "You know, after that night in the alleyway, I dreamt of everything. I relived everything, and even knowing now what my fate is to be, I'm glad I remember you, I'm happy to have met you once again. And if it is our fate to remain like this, then so be it. As long as I can meet you again and again, I'll be happy."

Vegeta choked back his tears. "I don't think I will survive after this Goku." He lifted his hand to cup his cheek. "No matter how much I tired to forget you, forget my love, I couldn't. After all this, I know this will be my destruction. He wins yet again."

Goku looked down, there was nothing he could say to comfort Vegeta; what possibly could he say? Don't worry hang in there, I'm sure countless centuries will pass and I'll pop back up over and over again, seeing your love be killed over and over; not very comforting. Instead he held him tighter against his chest, feeling their hearts beat in sync, soaking up whatever interaction they could get before it was all ripped away. The metal box stopped, the foreboding ding echoed in his ears.

'Tsk tsk tsk, Lord you have been very, very naughty, and you hood." Piccolo spat. "Have been very, very disobedient. What ever am I going to do?"

**Okay this was suppose to be up much sooner, but unfortunately I am currently in animeslaves predicament *pouts* my laptop decided to shut down on me, and still almost three weeks later waiting for my computer nerd to fix the damn thing! But one thing is for sure I LOVE data storage sticks! Because I had everything lost once before when I first started the road to fanfiction writing and it sucked when I did, so I started to save everything on those lovely sticks and yay! It works! So I only have this laptop today and going to try and whip up another chapter of ancient times. **

**Thank you for reviewing and rating my fic, you guys are awesome, till next time in a land far far away V.W **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Vegeta's heart thundered in his chest deafening the words of the master, chills worked its way up his spine, its over; once again his short lived love will be ripped away from him. He didn't care for his own safety; it didn't matter anymore; being a shell of his former self seemed to be an easier outcome then living once again walking in the shadows of memories of his love. He slowly raised his head watching mindlessly the moving lips of the master, not hearing a sound; he was defeated.

Goku straighten, swallowing the tense electrified air; he could taste the dread coming from the man beside him; unnerving all the more. He pulled whatever bravery his body allowed forward locking his eyes forward, shuddered inwardly when those evil eyes gazed through his very soul. Goku watched as the demon sitting on his throne smile, he could feel cold hands surrounding his neck, a vision of Kakarot's neck snapping and twisted flashed by, a gift given to him from the monster; a simple reminder. Fire, he could see fire, taste the ashes on his tongue; he will not be deterred.

Piccolo chuckled, he could feel the dread from the duo standing before him; a wicked sense of excitement filled him. His gaze slid over to his lord; such a naughty boy. In a blink of an eye he towered over the lord grasping his cold face in his palms. "What am I going to do to you Lord? You see…"

"Leave him alone!" Goku tightened his fist, the need to protect over-riding all doubts.

"Or what Human?" Piccolo tilted his head showing off a hint of his fangs. "Tell me what you are going to do if I do not hmm. Shoot me with your little gun?" He ran his lengthy fingers through Vegeta's hair gazing down into the glazed eyes. "He doesn't look like he wishes for me not to touch him. Actually he looks quite content in my hold." Piccolo flashed a wicked grin to Goku.

"Please… please don't."

"What was that Lord? Speak up." Piccolo shook Vegeta's head to speak up.

Goku rushed forward, the little whispered pleas from the lord boosted his protection reaction. "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

Piccolo outstretched and waved his arm sending out a pulse of green energy colliding with Goku sailing him through the air, slamming him against the siding wall leaving him in a daze. He cackled moving his full attention to the lord, revelling in the look of pure horror on his face, a stray tear made its trek down his flawless pale cheek; he couldn't help but to indulge. Snaking out his tongue to lap the liquid despair, bringing his lips to Vegeta's ear. "Your boyfriend didn't put up much of a fight, such a pity." He mocked clicking his tongue. "I was hoping he would last much longer, its been awhile since I played, don't you think?"

Vegeta snapped from his despair, finding all the rage he held to lash out. "Fuck you!" He chomped down on the ear presented to him, using as much force as he could with the hope he would break the skin; it was all in vain.

Piccolo grunted pushing forward with such force slamming Vegeta's body against the wall as he continued to press forward, pressing in Vegeta's ribs cutting off the ability of full breaths. His eyes silted with malice when little wheezing breaths came from the lord, he wanted to hurt, beat, smack, and tear the lord apart for his outburst; a large growl bubbled in his throat. "You couldn't just stay in your prison! You had to come out! When are you going to fucking learn?"

Vegeta lightly coughed, locking eyes with Piccolo and gave a cheeky smirk. "I'll never truly belong to you, I will always belong to him, dead or alive I am his." Piccolo let out a mighty roar slamming Vegeta's body harder against the wall.

Vegeta cringed, seeing stars flash before him; swallowing harshly with the fact Piccolo wasn't fibbing when he said he could still hurt him. He felt Piccolo held his wrist together putting pressure down on them, he tried to kick away, but the aura surrounding him was suffocating, making his attempts to get away futile. A hoarse agonized yell poured from his lips when he felt and heard the snapping of his wrists, shocked to feel such a pain after the centuries of feeling nothing.

Piccolo licked his lips, nearly getting off the agony; maybe he should have done this much sooner. "I like you like this, I like your pain. You are so much more beautiful in agony, now I understand why Frezia did this to you." Piccolo moved closer licking away stray tears. "Maybe you will be more obedient if I beat it into you. You didn't take so kindly to all the freedoms and gifts I bestowed upon you." Piccolo rubbed his cheek against Vegeta's. "I can put a collar on you, beat you into submission, I can only imagine how much you will love it." Vegeta screamed once again when Piccolo placed more pressure on his crushed wrists.

"Leave him…"

Piccolo whirled his head and laughed outright at the man barely standing on his own feet. "Or what? Look at you! You're done before we even started! I haven't even touched you." Piccolo cockily laughed.

Goku shook his head from his dizziness, taking a defensive stance. "I haven't even started yet."

Piccolo slammed Vegeta against the wall one last time for good measure pushing his power against Vegeta's body encasing him in a eerie glow, sealing him to the wall, ensuring to crush his chest to his lungs, the wheezing shuddering breaths was music to his ears. He turned giving Goku his whole attention, he cracked his neck and knuckles. "Tell me mortal human, how are you going to make me break a sweat?" He chuckled. "You're not even a warm up to me."

Goku stood his ground, his eye straying over to Vegeta's body, his anger raised; if this was his last moments he will put up a damn good fight, for him. Goku charged.

Piccolo smiled at the boldness; if anything he felt a slight bit of respect for his opponent, just a slight amount. He chuckled as the fist came close to his face and with a light wave he watched as that body sailed once again through the air and crash through a table. Piccolo licked his lips when he seen the crimson liquid trail down Goku's brow. Again the fool came charging fist cocked readying for a fierce blow, he couldn't help but not laugh at his futile attempts, with a wave of his hand sending out another pulse of forced energy he laughed.

Goku climbed out of his new crash sight, locking eyes with the monster; he felt a build up of something foreign in the pit of his stomach. He raced forward watching as if in slow motion as the master moved his hand, he propelled himself in a base-ball slide feeling the energy move like liquid fire down his arm to pool in his right fist, he slammed his eyes shut, with everything he had, he used his full body force to give a demolishing uppercut.

Vegeta heaved, his heart pounding in his head he couldn't tear his eyes away from Goku, shocked and awed, slack-jawed; _Kakarot_. His eyes must have been lying to him, he didn't see what he had, and yet it was still there, surrounding Goku's fists and feet, a power he believed gone. Fire.

Piccolo's brows rose, rubbing his abused chin; it actually hurt. He was at a loss, how did it happen? This reincarnation of Kakarot had no power! And yet there he stood staring at his fists as flames surround them.

Goku quickly push his stun away, now he had a chance; using his upper-hand on the master he attacked. His fist flying with perfected skill, hearing the painful grunts from his opponent he put more effort on his attacks, breaking through the defensives of the master each punch and kick connected. He could feel the energy bubble higher and higher dwarfing the pounding of his heart.

Piccolo felt each blow with a powerful sting, he had enough of this. With a deafening roar he pushed everything away, taking on his second form, pale skin turning into a deep emerald, violet eyes turning into cold black, claw like fingernails, and elongated fangs. His pulled his fist into a ball. "I am done with this human!" Goku only saw a flash of green before he was knocked to his back and a fist slammed into his cheek, he could feel the cracking of his cheek bone.

Vegeta watched helplessly as Piccolo once again took charge of the fight, each gasping breath was his own battle, fighting off unconsciousness. He watched slowly as each precious second zoomed by, blow for blow Goku still stood, still making his own swings, the damage and fatigue more than visible on the mortal body. Vegeta's eyes drooped silent prayers left his lips, begging for the dead man to come forth, begging for Brolli, for anyone who dared listened. Save him.

Piccolo landed a vicious blow to Goku's temple making him collide with the floor. The adrenaline coursing through his body gave him a high he haven't felt in so long, he lifted his hand up placing two fingers to his forehead building up his energy for an attack he hadn't used in eons. "I have to admit you put up one hell of a fight, but like everyone else you lose. I was expecting a little more from you." Piccolo was always one to rub in their victories, make one suffer, and saying the words he had said to Kakarot before he snapped his neck seemed so right for him. "Don't worry I'll take good care of your precious little whorish prince." Extending his arm he snatched the ripped front of Goku's shirt pulling him to his face, to gaze deep into the eyes of a dead man; he grinned as he spoke quietly to Goku. "To bad you never got to sample him, he is such a slut for cock, the way he moves his hips, each little gasp, and ohh how he cries for more." Piccolo clicked his tongue grin widening. "How much do you think I could profit off of him hmm? Turn him into my little prostitute for any to fuck raw, let see how much do you think I should charge for a blowjob?"

Goku screamed pulling whatever energy into his fist slamming against the monster's jaw. He caught himself before he hit the floor baring his teeth to the master nearly cracking them with the force he placed on them. "Leave him alone!"

Piccolo chuckled wiping away the purple blood with the back of his hand, spitting out whatever was in his mouth. "I knew you still had some fight in you."

Goku rushed forward catching Piccolo's fist in his, placed his foot flat against the demons chest and yanked away his arm, pulling it from his body. The purple blood splattered across his face, rage filled him, his eyes becoming blank; he had flashes of the past, the rage he felt when Vegeta was first taken from him, the pure hatred he felt for the demon, he wanted to tear him asunder. He licked the bitter blood getting a taste for it.

Piccolo shouted looking at his severed arm, his eyes moved back to Goku. "How dare you!" He moved forward slamming the top of his foot against Goku's neck, growled as it was deflected.

They moved together, blow for blow, slam for slam, Goku's rage burned higher at each quick glance over at the trapped prince. Their bodies became a tangle of locks Goku used one arm to hold the green leg, his other free arm holding unto Piccolo's only arm, left with only the ability to head butt.

Piccolo chuckled, even though it didn't look things were working to his advantage, oh he knew he had the upper hand. He kept trying to head butt his opponent, only succeeding in spreading his blood on Goku's face, the moment it landed in his eye and Goku tried to blink it away was his window. Piccolo slammed his mouth shut biting through the burning pain of regeneration and kept his fingers pointed claws ready.

Vegeta tried to scream to Goku, tried to warn him but his voice came out like little whimpers, he watched in horror as Piccolo slammed his fingers, then pressed forward until his whole fist was inside the chest of Goku. Vegeta let out a hoarse shout of mental anguish, Goku's blood sprayed and trailed over the green wrist, blood trailed from his mouth as he coughed. Vegeta nearly passed out.

Piccolo laughed hysterically as the warmth of Goku's insides burned him with its heat, slowly he pulled his hand away watching with acute fascination as the wound gaped at him, loved the way the heated blood cooled in his hand once freed from the body. He held Goku's dying body closer, watched as his eyes slowly become blank of emotions. He licked the blood from Goku's chin, tasting his victim; thrilling. "I always get what I want human, I always win." Piccolo allowed the body to drop to the floor, and made his way towards Vegeta with a little bounce in his step…

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *COUGH COUGH* ahh emmm… let me gather myself, sorry for the long wait, I actually kinda forgot *BAD V.W* this fic is done, so every 2 or 3 day I will update the rest of the chapters before I forget again. I got to stop writing soo many projects at once damnit! Ah So a New years gift for you all! **

**Aff**

**Animeslave18- ah glad you like the last chapter, and yes yet again I put Veggie through hell and still am . but unfortunately yes this is almost over, kinda thinking on doing another sequel but that is still under "maybes" I got soo many of them running around in my mind right now. But Im going to finish the ones I got going before I do another chapter fic, but more than likely I still will do oneshots. Ah and yes I will email it today what I wrote for you and maybe hopefully it will give your inspiration a kick to finish that fic of yours.**

**Topbear- Thank you, I did like the elevator talk as well, just really wanted to a strong emotion into it to show how desperate they are, and how in love they really are.**

**Zofo- THERE IS A WAY! They will be together but the question is how…muahah**

**Please review review REVIEW! Or don't whatever haha thank you until next time in a land far far away V.W **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Piccolo tossed his head back has he chuckled, quickly turning into a full blown maniac laugh. He wiped away the stray red blood from his chin, pleased the fight had ended with the mortal, he had to admit he was taken back by the power Goku did possess, it's too bad in the end he had to kill him; he could have been a fun ally.

Vegeta hiccupped, gaping like a fish out of water, struggling for air in his constricted lungs; the tears burning deep in his throat. Goku… His eyes strayed to the master, his emotions ran rampant, he didn't know what feeling he was experiencing the most, each one pulsating forward demanding to take over.

"He put up quite a fight wouldn't you agree Vegeta." Piccolo snaked his tongue to wrap around his bloody fingers, savouring the taste of mortal blood. Piccolo's eyes glazed as he watched Vegeta struggle externally and internally with his pain. "Now, what shall I do with you?" Piccolo waved his hand releasing Vegeta from the wall, letting him fall in a heap upon the floor.

Vegeta gasped feeling his lungs expand and fill, no longer deprived. His eyes locked onto the monster above him, the mortal skin long gone. He shivered staring at the demon above him; towering, exposed gleaming fangs, and dead eyes. "Kill me." Was his only answer simple and direct.

Piccolo smiled widely, kneeling before the broken man reaching one hand out, taking a strong hold of the broken wrist, he revelled in the hissing pain escaping Vegeta's lips. "Why would I do that love?" Piccolo cupped Vegeta cheek in mock care, lovingly stroking a tear from his eye with the tip of his thumb.

Vegeta let out a shuddering breath, as the sharp nail from Piccolo's thumb dug into his cheek making his blood swell and trail down like a tear. He flinched as the slick tongue swept the blood away with a deep growl.

Piccolo pulled only an inch away, keeping their noses nearly touching, breathing in the defeat and despair. Vegeta will break, and he will pick those shattered pieces create his pet, as he see fit. He opened the mouth before him slipping his bloody fingers making his lord taste Goku's blood.

Vegeta pulled away tears streaming downward, his voice cracked. "Please don't, let me die, kill me please. No more." Vegeta shook his head, sanity long gone. He was utterly defeated, what he feared had happen; His love was taken once again, and he was broken. "No more please, please, I'm so tired." Vegeta fell forward, no longer feeling the shifting bones in his wrist, his head collapsed into Piccolo's chest; he sobbed openly as a large hand swept down his back, fisting his shirt and tearing the cloth from his body, leaving his back bare to the world. "…please… no more…" His voice was no more than a ghostly whisper.

Piccolo rubbed Vegeta's back feeling the skin beneath his fingers, lightly scraping his nails on the flawless skin. "You belong to me Vegeta, always had, always will."

"He belongs to himself, no-one owns him."

Piccolo snapped his head to the man he swore was dead, he was dead! He watched the mortal take his last breath, watched as his eyes died! How is it he stands there? Piccolo looked more closely the gaping wound he inflicted still remained, still the blood poured forth, how is it he still breaths? Piccolo stood moving closer leaving Vegeta to curl into himself, broken. "Seems you still have some fight in you." Piccolo chuckled. "What do you plan to do mortal, your dead on your feet?"

Goku took a slow steady step forward, his eyes locked on his enemy; determination set. His mouth opened, fire began to swirl around him, engulfing him. His feet left the floor, hovering inches above the floor, his palms spread out, a blue force gathering.

Piccolo stepped back, awed by the thing he witness, shocked. Why is it this mortal seems to be making him act as such? Keeping him lock to the very ground he stand upon, unable to make quick decisions, instead awed by this power, a power he hadn't witness for eons, a power Kakarot was unable to unlock, and yet here this mortal gained access.

A form of a mighty fire bird silhouetted behind Goku, breathing into him; curing him. Vegeta watched in awe as the Phoenix presented himself, a story of his homeland now breathing life; the stories were true. Vegeta flashed back to when he was a boy, hearing his father telling him the tale of the Phoenix and Dragon. He looked over to Piccolo watching as the green aura twisted and turn, the emerald green transforming into a crimson red; the Dragon.

Piccolo growled baring off his elongated canines, his eyes burned into a fiery red. He placed two finger tips to his forehead, a smirk tugging on his lips. "You finally show yourself Phoenix!" Piccolo cackled. "I was beginning to think after all these centuries you fled!"

Goku's body stretched, his eyes smoked, vapour came from his lips as he spoke with a godly voice. "This is your last Dragon. Upon this night you shall be extinguished forever." The blank eyes turned to the Prince. "And he shall have peace."

Piccolo snapped. "You kill me and he dies as well!" Piccolo laughed. "Even your power will be unable to save him! He had lived well beyond his expiry date! So choose Phoenix!"

Goku watched the Prince, this man who suffered for far too long, a man whose life was disrupted. This man was meant to be the mate of the Phoenix, to rule the lands, his life was meant to be a grand affair for the world, for he, the Phoenix created Vegeta for greatness, but the Dragon was cunning and outcaste him on the 8 year of Vegeta's birth and disrupted the plan. What was he going to do now? "Prince Vegeta, the choice is yours. You control the fate of the planet, live or die?"

Vegeta took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I lived this sad life for far too long Phoenix, end it."

The Phoenix engulfed Goku's body with bright burning flames, leaving Goku's body a silhouette. The Phoenix screeched, a large glowing ball of blue grew within its belly; its eyes locked unto Vegeta and he sent a telepathic message to the Prince.

_For all the sorrow the Dragon had caused you, I give you a gift. I give you the plan I had for you, allow you to die happy Prince. _

Vegeta gasped as his mind was being transported to a land he nearly forgotten; home.

~He was still a boy, wearing his Royal armour, chasing Raditz around in play, they laughed as Nappa scorned them~

~He was nearly a man, a moon festival, he watched as the Phoenix burned brightly, a wave of red energy combusted leaving the moon forever. The Dragon was dead~

~He was a man, riding with his father to strange lands, creating treaty's with foreign lands for peace~

~A man dressed in golden and flamed styled robes came to the palace. Challenged him into a battle of skills, The strange man won and helped him back to his feet with a large smile, removing his hood he asked for his hand in union… Kakarot~

~Became King, his parents watching from the sidelines with pride, His mate Kakarot stood beside him. Raditz did become his royal body guard after-all~

Vegeta screamed loudly as connected energy blasts fought, the power of the pulsating waves batting at his body, burning him in beautiful bliss; he bitten down on his lips closing his eyes as the Phoenix sent him more images of how his life was meant to be.

_You were always meant for great things Vegeta, You were always meant to be my mate once I took the form of a man and placed myself in Kakarot's soul. _

~ The lands bowed before him as he sat upon his father's throne, Kakarot beside him holding his hand. People from far came throwing down their weapons, giving themselves to the peace he and his mate created~

~The sounds of a child's cry filled his ear, and he knew this boy, Gogeta. He lifted the boy into his arms, Kakarot behind him as they gazed down to the most beautiful sight known to man, their son~

~Another boy was born, and he knew then it was from his loins, his youngest the next ruler of the land, Vegeta Jr~

Vegeta hissed lifting his head back he listened.

"Ka-Me-Ha….."

"Special Beam…" 

Vegeta smile widen as another image came to mind.

~He laid upon his death bed, his mate right beside him; they were leaving this world together, hand in hand. His two boys watching above them, no tears were shed, no regrets, they lived their lives as they were meant to leaving this world with no unfinished business, he smiled intertwining his old fingers into his mates, taking his last breath~

Vegeta felt the heat rush through him breathing in a new life. This was it, this was his peace.

"Me-HAAAAA!"

"CANNON!"

The room combusted with blinding light, flames engulfed the building; the building top blew outward, demolished, the debris making its way down to the streets below. A shadow of a dragon blew away, and flames dominated the sky, wing like flames expanded in the night sky, and a powerful screech was heard by all.

To the spectators that night whom looked upon the flames didn't know exactly what they gazed upon. They witness an ancient god proclaim its victory and existence, but the mortals below they only saw an explosion, a terrorist attack. Not what it truly was.

Sirens filled the city with its horrific screeches, emergency lights flashed in the late night briskly moving to the tower, doing their best to extinguish the flames, brave men moved in the building searching for any survivors. For hours they worked, finally succeeding in stopping the fire, they were unable to salvage the upper levels. They can only suspect what occurred, only guess details, but one thing was certain, only one body was found charred beyond recognition, even unable to pull out dental evidence. The listed him as a John Doe, but the people of the city put a name under the body, they called him the master.

**Okay almost done. One more chapter left! **

**Ah and I have a facebook account, I have one doujinshi up atm, and also links to some amv's that I had done. People are more than welcome to come check it out, post on my wall etc and even share your own works. You are encouraged to do so!**

**Here's the link, it's also on my profile:**

**.com/pages/Vegetaswriter/319080934789721 **

**Reviewer Topbear- Thank you for the review, and yeah I didn't drop it, just kinda forgot about it… sorry… One last chapter and yay I'm done with this one, and could concentrate on the other ones I'm doing. **

**Thank you for reviewing and rating, please continue, you know how much I love it. And if you wish just to chit chat, discuss or tall me some good websites, you can do so on my facebook page. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The rain poured heavily upon his overcoat, the pitter patter of the rain filled his ears, his eyes focused on the banner above; a thick binder in one hand. He stood there for some time now, questioning himself, wondering if he really should hand over all his findings.

He opened the little booklet, scanning through the laminated pages, scanning photo by photo. He halted once his eyes landed on the perfect form of the "Lord" locked forever in a still frame, forever stationary. _Vegeta_. He pulled it from its holder stuffing it within his pocket, he would have something of a man he didn't know but knew his whole life. Goku looked above to the grey clouds; where ever the Prince is, he knew he finally found his peace.

Squaring his shoulders he stepped into the busy building filled of law men, and crooks. He couldn't help but to watch, not too long ago he was inspiring to be an officer of the law, and when they approached him with the opportunity to receive his badge before completing or even enrolling into the academy. Now he couldn't do it, he already been through enough, seen the evil in men and woman, and experienced life on the streets; he was done.

"Excuse me miss, this is for the Captain." Goku slid the binder under the protective glass. "This is everything he wanted."

The gentlemen eyed him wearily before quickly flipping through the pages. He raised a brow. "What is all this?"

"The listing off all the generals, runners, and shipment plans. Everything you need to charge him of racketeering, narcotics, and murder is all on the disk attached." With that Goku pulled his collar up, leaving the stun man behind. He was done here. Goku pulled out the picture of Vegeta once again idly stroking the side, he was going to miss him.

"Mr. Son! Wait!"

Goku whirled around bending the paper in his hand, hoping to slid it back in before the Captain noticed. "What is it?"

"I just got to ask Goku, are you truly sure you are done here? We need cops like you Goku." The Captain cocked his head once he noticed the paper. He didn't bother to ask, he knew it must have been personal reasons.

"Yes sir. I am sure."

"What are you going to do now?"

Goku smiled looking over to the elder man. "I'm going to live. You know the jungles are beautiful this time of year."

~_With that Earth's hero moved far from the cities, away from the hectic life as an undercover. He moved on, living among the jungles as his past self Kakarot had. He soaked up the sun, and the warmth. He made quite a home for himself there living nearly in luxury from the three unmarked cards given to him by Vegeta, a beautiful estate with a modest two story wooden home. _

_ In time he had begun to visit the little village not far from his home to introduce himself the locals, then he begun to recognize people of the past. The village butcher held a remarkable resemblance of Nappa. The village Doctor a woman whom was striking to Bulma. Two rambunctious boys; Trunks and Goten. A beautiful woman selling flowers and clothing; Kala. Goku had never felt so at home, these people, the people that played a big part in Kakarot's life now surrounded him once again, and he knew in time he would see them all._

_ Two years had past since that faithful day and he was becoming for more restless and lonely. He had tired several times dating but found no other to compare to the old worn crumpled paper of the Prince stored into his wallet; always kept to his side. _

_ This day he went for a hike~_

Goku huffed as he pulled himself up another rock facing covered with growth of moss and root. Wiping away the sweat he noticed a very old pathway. Curiosity was always one of his best traits; taking a swig of his water he moved forward brushing away the overgrown trees, keeping his eye on the ground as he moved forward.

~ Hmmm hmm hmmmmm hmm ~

Goku's ears perked when he heard the light sound of humming and falling water crashing on rocks. He weaved through the overgrown bush, pushing branches to the side, ducking under the thicker ones. He came to a clearing, one that took his breath away; the beautiful waterfall cascading downward creating a foggy mist, a ghostly colourful rainbow lay just beyond; this place hasn't been touched in centuries. The moss remain clinging to the rocks, rare rouge flowers at full bloom; he was here before, ahh yes his mating ceremony.

~Hmmm hmm hmmmmm hmm~

Goku's head snapped upward, and in the mist there in-lay a figure. "Hey! What are you doing here by yourself?" Goku waited for an answer, the figure had stopped his humming, tilted his head and stood. Goku watched with keen eyes as the figure leapt from the rocks above, making a dive into the pool below. He stood there, waiting, but nothing, he grew worrisome after a long minute had passed; not waiting any-longer he ripped away his shirt kicking off his boots and rushed forward.

Goku froze once a tuff of black ebony hair floated to the surface, without thinking he shot his arms downward ready to haul up the body; but he was left stun as it emerge from the waters depths. He stood transfixed at the sight he beheld, the beads water dripped down on the regal face, curving over plump lips, the deepest dark eyes he ever saw gazed within him, a small smile in play; he swallowed hard. "Vegeta…"

His smile widen, showing hints of his pearly whites. "I guess that really is my name."

"What..." Goku reached out with his trembling hand to touch the flawless skin before him.

"I was told Vegeta was my name."

"How…." Goku shook his head. "How are you here?" His heart pounded in his chest, how could it be Vegeta was here? The Phoenix couldn't revive him, he watched as Vegeta perished in the battle.

Vegeta's brow creased as he spoke, unsure himself of how or what. "I remember a bright place, and someone spoke to me. It said I was to wait here. Then I was here." Vegeta pointed to the general direction with his eyes. "I was told to wait here and a man would come, he would say my name. He is my destiny they said." Vegeta moved forward palming Goku's cheek. "And here you are. You must be him."

Goku couldn't believe this; something he prayed to happen for a year had finally come true. "Vegeta, do you…remember anything before that?"

"No, nothing, just what I told you." He tilted his head. "Am I suppose to?"

Goku's breath caught in his chest, an overwhelming emotion pooling in his gut. His prince was free of all the negativities of his life, free to love as he was meant to; the sheer jubilation he felt nearly choked him, he couldn't stop the stray tears from welding in his eyes. He pulled Vegeta in a tight hug, holding him dear never willing to let him go; this was their time, their time to be with one another as it was always meant to be. "No Vegeta, this is our time." Goku cradled Vegeta's head under his chin, his hand weaved in the damp hair, never wanting to let go, listening to Vegeta's soft even breaths; feeling the warm breath breeze over his collar; no he will never let him go.

Vegeta smiled, feeling the warmth and protection coming off the man in waves. He knew this was right, he was his destiny, and this was forever. He never wanted to leave this man's arms. He pulled back just enough to look up at this man, he needed to know his name. "What's your name?"

Goku smiled, and before he knew it he spoke a name that rang true more than the other. "Kakarot."

"Kakarot… I like that name."

Goku cradled Vegeta's chin and pulled him into a passionate kiss, devouring anything he had to give. No he will never let him go.

**Ah soo, HAPPY ENDING! Short and sweet, that's how it went muahahha! I hope you all enjoyed and continue to enjoy other fics as well. Rate and review. I will be answering reviews on my facebook page Vegetaswriter. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
